For Everything
by Inkling39
Summary: All he had to offer her was a broken soul and a life of distance and trial to redeem it. Love, Sasuke thought, is not a rational thing. Post War. The Revival of the Uchiha Clan.
1. Chapter One: Distance

"_Love is that condition in the human spirit so profound that it empowers us to develop courage; to trust that courage and build bridges with it; to trust those bridges and cross over them so we can attempt to reach each other." _

_-Maya Angelou_

Chapter One: Distance

_(22 ANT* Hokage Tower)_

Kakashi Hatake, the Sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, kept his solitary gaze fixed upon the floor of his office, quietly trying to evaluate the situation as well as keep himself level-headed. It wasn't common for the Copy Ninja to lose his natural calm, but the events of the evening had put him on edge.

The sapphire night sky had long faded into black behind the glass windows of the Hokage Tower, and he was sure that time was progressing into the early hours of the morning.

"And there is nothing else?" Shizune asked from her where she hovered over his unoccupied desk. "You're sure?"

"Yes, that's all." Sakura replied. "I'm sure."

The strain in the kunochi's voice made Kakashi snap out of his daze-like state and glance up from his perch on the west wall of the room. While Shizune was occupied over several stacks of paper, Sakura's was looking directly at him, her gaze pleading.

She wanted to go home.

He couldn't blame her, this investigation had gone on for hours now, and what had happened to her that evening was surely starting to take a toll on her. She looked completely exhausted.

The Hokage lifted himself from the wall and took the two strides to stand beside where the rosette was sitting, placing a comforting hand on her bare shoulder.

"Alright," Shizune began, "I have a few photos that I am going to need you to look at..."

"I think that's enough for tonight." Kakashi spoke up, content to see the relief in Sakura's eyes.

Shizune, determined and unaware, continued to dig through the criminal files she had arranged over the desk. "One of those monsters got away, Lord Hokage, we have to..."

"Shizune." Kakashi addressed his assistant with more finality.

The raven-haired woman's head darted up angrily, her brows knitted together tightly, and her mouth open and ready to retaliate. However, her anger was quick to dissolve at the sight of Sakura's weary state and she immediately chastised herself.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying... we can finish this tomorrow, of course."

"Please," Sakura replied gratefully. "Thank you, Shizune."

She felt Kakashi give her shoulder a gentle squeeze, like he had used to do in her genin days. "Let's get you home."

Sakura accepted her old sensei's outstretched hand and let him help her to her feet. As she stood, her head began to spin, undoubtedly from the medications Shizune had given her, but she kept her feet firmly planted to the ground. She was determined to get home, and by the Kages, she was going to walk there herself.

"I don't want you staying there alone, I'll leave some ANBU guards to patrol your..."

Before Kakashi could finish, the doors of the Hokage Office were violently thrust open, slamming against the opposite walls with loud, startling blows. The room fell into a stunned silence as the five ANBU present took aggressive stances, habitually, prepared for an attack.

_"Where is she?" _

Sasuke Uchiha entered the room as fierce and lethal as ever, his mismatched eyes rigid with hostility. Under his heated glare, the ANBU filtered out of the ex-criminal's way without so much as a word.

Behind them stood his wife.

"Sasuke!" Sakura breathed his name in surprise and relief.

The Uchiha's gaze found hers immediately and softened in relie, the Sharingan and Rinnegan fading back to a familiar onyx. He was before her in an instant, his rough and bandaged hands taking hold of her face tenderly, oblivious to the prying eyes of the seven around them.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

She nodded slowly in the caress of his hands, giving him a small reassuring smile. "I'm alright."

He then brought his right hand down between them to the slight swell of her stomach, questioning her silently, eyes shaking with worry.

"She's fine." Sakura told him in a hurried whisper, immediately surprised that she had called their three-month, unborn child a "she" without so much as a second thought... it was still far too early to tell. "I mean, the baby is fine, Shizune checked us both over personally."

Sasuke nodded, exhaling a shaky breath as he let his forehead rest against hers.. Sakura brought a hand to rest over his, feeling the slight tremor of his fingers as they cradled the small life growing within her.

He had been terrified.

Sasuke lingered with her like that for a few moments, relishing in the warmth of her touch, the beat of her heart and steadiness of her pulse.

_She was still with him. She was safe. She was alive._

The thought that he almost lost her, lost their child, made the storm inside him escalate dangerously as he remembered the reason they all were standing in the Hokage Tower. Straightening, he turned to face Kakashi, all tenderness and concern gone as his hostility resurfaced ten-fold. His dark glare asked the Hokage two very simple questions:

_Who? _and _Where? _

Kakashi knew he would have to tread carefully with explaining everything to Sasuke. The Uchiha heir was a stick a dynamite waiting to go off. He calmly dismissed Shizune and his ANBU guards, so he could be alone with young Uchiha couple.

"It was rouge ninja." he began to tell Sasuke. "From the Leaf with a vendetta against the Uchiha clan, undoubtedly."

"How many?" Sasuke asked lowly.

"Four, we managed to capture three of them." Kakashi replied.

"One escaped." Sasuke stated in disbelief.

"Hence why the others are still alive." the Hokage told him with a sort of edge to his voice. Had the circumstances been different, he'd have killed anyone who dared threaten Sakura without a second thought, however answers were needed. He understood Sasuke's rage, he just simply couldn't comply to it. "They'll be interrogated, by tomorrow we should know more."

"Where are they being kept?" there was no mistaking Sasuke's dark intentions.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi began to try to reason.

"_Where are they_?" Sasuke seethed, in no mood to be lectured, wanting the situation to be dealt with immediately. He wanted to see the men who broke into his home and attacked his wife when she was vulnerable, who dared to attack his family. He wanted to find them and make them suffer in the way they feared most.

"There is nothing more to be done tonight, Sasuke." Kakashi told him evenly, a slight warning in his voice.

"Like hell there isn't!" Sasuke countered angrily, not heeding his former sensei's warning, nor content with his decision.

"Sasuke." Sakura spoke softly, breaking the growing tension between her husband and the Sixth Hokage. Sasuke felt her come to stand beside him, perfectly placed to stand between them if necessary. Her small hand sliding up his shoulder made him reluctantly look down to meet her jade green eyes, that were silently pleading for him to stop.

He was upsetting her.

That was enough to sway his bitter resolve, at least for a moment if nothing else.

"I want to go home." she told him softly, reaching for his hand.

Sasuke exhaled heavily, letting her capture his hand in her own, before nodding in submission. His first priority was her, her and the baby. The rogues could wait. He turned back to Kakashi though, unapologetically.

"Tomorrow." he promised bitterly.

Kakashi nodded in agreement, always awed by how Sakura seemed to managed to tame Sasuke's inner beast. "This will be dealt with, I promise both of you, I don't take this lightly."

"Thank you, Sensei." replied Sakura gratefully.

"SAKURA!" a familiar, raspy voice cried from down the halls, followed by the rapid clatter of feet stampeding toward them.

Before Sakura knew what was happening, she was wrapped in the orange clade arms of her friend and former teamate, Naruto Uzumaki.

"We came as soon as we heard Kakashi-sensei's transmission, are you okay!?" he asked rapidly, giving her an affectionate squeeze.

"I'm alright, Naruto." she mumbled from where her face was trapped in the folds of his jacket.

"Careful, dobe." Sasuke bit out lowly. "The baby."

He had a point, but Naruto was hugging her safely around the shoulders. His own wife, Hinata Hyuuga, was seven-months pregnant and he had enough scoldings from both Sakura and Tsunade to know how to be careful.

"Oh, sorry!" Naruto pulled away, holding her at arms length, his eyes watering with nervous tears. "Your baby is okay, right? Everything is okay?"

"Yes, the baby is fine, I'm fine, I promise." she reassured the blonde, giving his forearms a grateful pat.

"Oh, good." Naruto let out a breath of relief, letting his arms fall to his sides. "I was so worried, teme left before I even heard the news..."

"I'm taking her home." Sasuke interrupted, taking Sakura's hand back in his own.

"Right!" Naruto nodded. "I'll take care of the mission reports, so no worries there, and I'll have Kiba come with me to take your place on the squad."

"Hn." Sasuke replied. He hadn't given his uncompleted mission a second thought.

"Thank you, Naruto." Sakura supplied for Sasuke's lack of gratitude. She had gotten used to offering more appropriate responses for her husband.

"Come on, let's go." Sasuke said, leading her toward the door.

She cast a grateful glance toward Kakashi over her shoulder, once again he had leapt in and saved her life. "Thank you again, Sensei."

Kakashi nodded. "Get some rest, Sakura."

As soon as they were alone in the halls, Sasuke's arm found its way around her waist, pulling her snug against him, allowing his dark cloak to fall over her bare shoulders. They remained silent as they ventured into the cold streets, and Sakura was instantly grateful for him sharing his cloak and the warmth of his body to shield her from the cold, night air.

She glanced up to see her husband staring straight ahead into the darkness, his inner conflict clear. He was furious and frightened, and though a passerby could never tell, Sakura could see he was losing grip on his outward calm.

"I'm alright, Sasuke." she tried to reassure him, to drag him away from the tragic memories his dark past, where his troubled mind had undoubtedly strayed.

He didn't reply

"Sasuke." she tried again giving his forearm a gentle shake.

He glared into the night, unwilling to meet her gaze. "I shouldn't have left."

...

_(17 ANT, Hidden Leaf Village) _

_He opened his eyes to a white ceiling, tinted blue by the night that seeped through the square windows near his hospital bed. Someone must have opened the drapes, for they had not been open when he had awakened briefly before. Outside the moon was full, its white glow casting an almost surreal atmosphere in the ordinary hospital room. Beyond the moon he could see the stars from where he lay, billions of them transparent in the crystal clear sky. _

_He continued to gaze into the heavens, alone with his thoughts and his sins, and the heavy weight of shame and guilt hovering over his chest... as opposed to the unfamiliar lightness of the left side of his body where his left arm had been severed off. He unconsciously lifted his right hand across himself to feel the vacant space and the stubbed edge of his elbow, still not quite used to it's foreign feel. _

_Unlike the heroic Naruto, the loss of his arm was a more than just punishment for what he had done. It wasn't enough to atone for all his sins, but it was at least a start. _

_Speaking of the dobe, he could hear his soft snores from where he lay asleep in his own cot at the other end of the room, just as he had been the first few times Sasuke drifted in and out of consciousness. He envied the knucklehead's ability to sleep so soundly. Being back in the Leaf had only heightened his awareness of how out of place he truly was, how much he had wronged his home land and the all people in it._

_He was a traitor._

_He was restless, whether he slept or not, slowly unraveling the more he was left alone with his inner demons. He wanted to try to stand, or at the very least sit up... he hated hospitals, he hated being in them... there was always the smell of death and the showcase of human vulnerability. _

_The sudden clanking of heels in the halls interrupted his thoughts, making Sasuke turn his head toward the open door, where a few medics were darting past, pushing a stretcher that carried a suffering and wailing ninja who had several shurikans embedded inside of him. __There had been post-war hospital ruckus reoccurring since he and Naruto were brought in, however, his interest was kept this time around by a certain kunochi breezing past the door, coming to the other medics' aid._

_Sasuke felt his throat restrict at the array of ivory, jade and rose-quartz standing only a few yards away from him. He hadn't seen Sakura since the end of the battle, and any time he had briefly awakened, she hadn't been present. Though the fresh daffodils placed on his and Naruto's bedside tables indicated that she had been visiting regularly. _

_Her hair was pulled back and she was wearing a white medical kimono... even from a distance, Sasuke could see the shadows under her eyes and the slight stagger in her step, yet she still took hold of the stretcher and control of the situation with vigor and authority. _

_"We don't have time, I'll start working on him now, let's get him upstairs and stabilized." he heard her order, and soon the group of medics disappeared out of his sight, further down the hall. _

_Every couple of hours he saw Sakura run in one direction or the other, like a wild woman on a mission to save every soul wounded from the battlefield. _

_Was his heart not so heavy, he might have smiled. He was proud of her, proud of how far she had come... her potential fully realized. He had seen it when they were kids... when her white skinny legs dangled from the top of a tree during their chakra control exercise, when her nose was buried in a scroll when they were on the road for a mission, when she jumped in front of him to save him from Gaara...he saw what she could become. _

_Her strength, intelligence and compassion had only grown. She had blossomed into one of the most powerful ninjas he had ever seen, with no clan legacy, no powerful bloodline, no demons sealed away inside her... only through her hard work and raw talent.__The admiration he had for her advances however, only made him even more shameful... She had reached so high, while he had fallen so low. Everything she had done was to try to save him, while all he had ever done was bring her pain._

_Her tears the night he left, the pain in her eyes when they had tried to retrieve him from Orochimaru, their attempts to kill each other after his battle with Danzo, the way she looked at him in fear and despair afterward..._

_He didn't deserve her forgiveness, though she had given it to him anyway. _

_Feeling a dull ache in his head, he closed his eyes, willing himself to rest... to find refuge from the pain and his troubling thoughts. _

_Hours later into the night, he sensed Sakura entering the room, as silent and graceful as a ghost. He glanced over to see her standing over Naruto, checking his monitors and vitals, a clipboard tucked snugly in her elbow. Her shift must have been over, for she was wearing a red coat and had a handbag hanging over her shoulder, looking ready to leave. _

_He watched through lidded eyes as she smiled at her blonde team mate's snoring and peaceful form, running her fingers through his golden tresses affectionately. _

_"Baka..." he heard her murmur softly. _

_That sight was enough to make him turn his head back toward the ceiling and let his eyes drift close, the tug of a long forgotten emotion pulling away at him. He knew in his heart that Sakura's feelings for Naruto were that of a sister's or a team-mate's, yet seeing them with each other... knowing how far they had come together, how close they were... made him feel like he was standing miles away, distant and forgotten. _

_Finished with Naruto, he heard her approach his side, and laid still as she hovered over him. She was probably checking his monitors as well. As she worked silently, he could feel her hesitance, the tension in her shoulders, the unsteadiness of her breath. His hair did not receive a careless ruffling from her, nor did she give him an easy smile, but she did linger. He could feel her eyes travel over him, quietly and contemplatively, searching for answers._

_A minute passed and he felt the gentle touch of her cool fingers ghost over his right hand, the feather-like touch sparking a fire beneath his skin. Far too quickly, however, she pulled away, making to leave with a quiet sigh._

_Something snapped in him, something awakened his senses and made him panic. The thought of spending another moment in darkness without her, the thought of her walking away, the thought of remaining distant when she was an arm's length away made him act. Tightly and suddenly, he snatched her hand in his, making her start and let out a short gasp. _

_His eyes snapped open to see her jade eyes as wide as saucers, staring at him stunned and confused. _

_"Sakura..." He pulled himself up to sit, unsure how to convey the foreign feelings within him. All he knew is that he didn't want her to go. _

_Recovering from her shock, her brows began to furrow in concern. "Sasuke, what's wrong? Are you okay?" _

_"I...I'm fine." he lied. _

_Despite his pathetic reassurance, she began to scan him over for open wounds or torn stitches. "What is it then? You need to rest." _

_All he could do was gaze at her, trying to find some solace in her eyes as everything inside him began to overflow... _

_The guilt, the shame, the pain, the loneliness. The things he'd done... he'd spent so long in the dark, so far from home, manipulated by wicked men. There was no comfort, no peace... only anger and pain. He was a traitor, a criminal, a fallen man... he'd failed everyone. _

_His family..._

_His brother..._

_Kakashi..._

_Naruto..._

_Her..._

_"Sasuke." she murmured quietly, sitting down at the edge of his bed, the pain in his eyes making her heart ache for him. _

_"I..." he tried again, ashamed that his voice was shaking, ashamed that his words were caught in his throat. "I'm sorry... I..."_

_"I know." she told him consolingly, gripping his hand tightly. _

_As she brought his hand to rest over her steadily beating heart, he felt the tears begin to fall. Her compassion, her love...it was too much. _

_"I know." she repeated as her free hand found its way to the curve of his neck, her touch cooling his hot skin. _

_He collapsed into her then, his head falling into her shoulder as she encased him in her arms protectively, lovingly. _

_ And he wept, openly and vulnerable. He wept for the family and the life he had lost. He wept for the family and life he had left behind. He wept for the brother he had killed. He wept for the years he had spent in waste. He wept because now he could fully see the evil he had done. _

_"Its alright, I promise." she whispered. "I'm here."_

_He stayed like that in her arms, listening to her beating heart and soft breathing until the pink hues of dawn began to envelope the night sky._

_She was here. She was still here. She had not left him like he had left her. _

_..._

(22 ANT, Uchiha Compound)

They had come after dark, several hours after Ino and Sai had gone home. She had been reading on the sofa, quietly listening to the rain outside splattering comfortingly against the round windows. Sasuke had been gone on his mission with Naruto and his squad for three days and his absence this time had been different than it had ever been before.

This was the first time he had left her since she had found out she was pregnant.

_"I'm not going." he said stubbornly, walking past her, his decision final. _

_"They could really use you." she replied softly, following after him. She didn't want him to go, but Naruto had asked him personally, and there was no reason he shouldn't, she was only three months along._

_"Yeah, they can also live without me too." he replied with a shrug as they entered their bedroom._

_"I'd be fine, you know, I could have Ino or Ten-Ten stay over with me." _

_He rolled his eyes as he removed his shirt and pulled back th sheets. "Why so adamant to get rid of me?" _

_Sakura shook her head at such an idea. She dreaded every moment they were separated, but she still wasn't going to keep him if he wanted to go. _

_"I'm not," she began, making her way to her side of the bed. "But, you're restless, this is the longest you've stayed in one place for a while... I don't want... I don't want to ground you." _

_"Tch." He muttered, reaching across the bed and pulling her against him, letting his lips linger over hers. "You're so annoying." _

_"Sasuke." she countered seriously, pulling back, despite the wings of the butterflies flapping wildly in her stomach. _

_"I'm here because I want to be, Sakura." he replied just as seriously. _

_"I don't want you to think you can't go on missions."_

_"And, I don't want to leave you unprotected." he replied. _

_She almost wished that Tsunade hadn't explained the risks of being a pregnant kunochi to _both _of them. It had put the Uchiha heir even more on edge. It was true, being pregnant made her vulnerable, she was unable to use too much chakra or perform many jutsus, as it would put too much stress on the baby. Over exerting herself, or chakra depletion could be fatal for herself and the child. _

_But, she had also shed her weak and helpless skin a long time ago and didn't want him to think she couldn't take care of herself. _

_"But, I'd be fine." she repeated. _

_He sighed letting his forehead rest against hers, shaking his head at her stubbornness. "Look, I'll think about it, alright... let's just get some sleep." _

Perhaps she had tested fate too much, trying to make sure she wasn't a burden to him, because the moment she sensed an ambush of rouge ninja surrounding her home, she had never felt so helpless.

Unable to use her full strength to defend herself, the only best option she had was to hide. Luckily, she did have her radio to the Hokage Tower, though she could only hope backup would come in time. Stealthily, she had jumped into the storage bunker of the kitchen and locked herself in, cursing herself for her own stupidity.

_"Sakura?" _Kakashi had asked on the other side of the radio to her endless relief.

_"Sensei, I need help..."_

He had been on his way before she could even finish. However, he had almost come too late. A moment later, she had been discovered. A masked ninja had ripped open the bunker, grabbed her by her hair and yanked her out. Chakra or no chakra, she was not going to be rendered helpless, she sent a right hook into the masked ninja's face, thouroughly shattering his nose.

Before there could be any retaliation, Kakashi's kunai had hit the attacker in the center of his stomach a moment later.

The click of their door opening brought her back to the present as Sasuke led her into their home, their hands still intertwined. Sakura breathed the familiar smell of her drying herbs from the kitchen and the old books that covered the entire north wall of the living room.

It felt good to be home.

However, she was apprehensive as Sasuke flicked on the light switch, knowing their usual orderly home was not as he had seen it last. The window in the living room was smashed open, glass everywhere, one of the bookshelves knocked over and the table and chairs of kitchen sprawled on the ground in disarray.

Sasuke swallowed thickly at the sight, his hand tightening around hers. He led her to the couch in the center of the living room, encouraging her to sit. She complied as he wrapped the thick green blanket she had been snuggling in before the attack around her shoulders. She was still in her bed wear -only a red tang top and sweat pants- and the night air was blowing through the broken window, giving her goosebumps.

"Thank you." she mumbled softly, happy to be home but unnerved by the state it was in. She took in a shaky breath trying to get ahold of herself, this wasn't the first time her life had been threatened, however it had been the first time her baby had been.

"Relax." Sasuke told her, kneeling in front of her, keeping hold of her shoulders. "Its alright now."

She nodded, scolding herself ruefully. Just moments ago she was trying to convince him of the same thing.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It all happened fast, Kakashi came before they could do any harm." she told him with a shrug.

"Did you recognize any of them?" he asked.

"No, they were all wearing masks." she replied.

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled a moment later.

His brows furrowed. "For what?"

"...I made you go. I encouraged you to. I told you I could take care of myself and the minute you're gone I let this happen... and..."

"Don't start." he said, standing up to ignore her ridiculous apology. He moved to shut the drapes over the broken window to block out the cold air. Leave it to Sakura to blame herself for being attacked when she was vulnerable and pregnant. He rolled his eyes. God forbid she'd ever make a mistake without beating herself up about for the next few years.

"But..."

"Its _not _your fault," he turned to face her, frustrated he even he had to reassure her of that. "As usual, this happened because of me, it's because of my family name they attacked you, it's because of me you can't be safe in your own home, so don't you dare turn this around on yourself by apologizing to me!"

Her gaze fell to the floor then, and he knew instantly he had spoken too harshly. With a frustrated sigh he ran a hand through his disheveled hair, and took the seat beside her.

He gently turned her chin up to look at him. "You know I suck at this."

Sakura nodded again, giving him a small, rueful smile as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "I know."

He sighed.

_I'm sorry. _

_I'm angry._

_I want to kill those men for what they tried to do. _

_I was afraid that I lost you. _

_I was afraid we lost our child. _

_I was afraid I would lose my family a second time. _

Was what he wanted to say, but didn't know how to. Voicing his feelings was still a struggle to him in many ways. He communicated best in silence, in lingering stares and gentle caresses. He was better at _showing_ how he felt.

So, they sat together in a peaceful silence, simply taking comfort in each other's presence. As time ticked by, he felt his wife begin to relax against him, and a while later, even start to drift off to sleep against his shoulder.

"Its not your fault either." she whispered against his neck, when he thought she had been sleeping for a while. "Nor your family's."

He shushed her softly, just wanting to hold her and forget about everything.

Till the morning at least.

* * *

><p>I am still not over the fact they're canon! I am just overjoyed!<p>

*ANT stands for After Nine Tails. The Naruto Timeline consists of BNT (Before Nine Tails), YNT (Year of the Nine Tails), and the ANT (After Nine Tails) in case anyone wasn't aware. I'll be using it to help with chronicling the flashbacks.

Songs that I listened to while writing: Fall For You: Second Hand Serenade, For You Only: Trading Yesterday, Demons: Imagine Dragons.


	2. Chapter Two: Restoration

_"Love seeketh not itself to please, nor for itself hath any care, but for another gives its ease, and builds a Heaven in Hell's despair."_

_William Blake_

Chapter Two: Restoration

(22 ANT, Uchiha Compound)

Sakura woke with a start some hours after Sasuke had carried her to bed. It had been the sound of a tree branch tapping lightly against the window that startled her out of her slumber, causing her to shoot up from under the sheets in a cold sweat.

Her movement had caused Sasuke to awake as well, but he immediately relaxed at the false alarm.

"It's okay." he told her tiredly, eyes drifting shut once more.

She murmured a soft apology for waking him, but remained stiff as her eyes gazed into the darkness of the room, searching for a danger that was not there.

"Come here." Sasuke murmured softly, lifting his arms toward her.

She complied because of the tenderness of his request, tucking herself into his open arms, allowing his warmth to ward away her shivering. Her head came to rest beneath his chin, ear pressed against his bare chest. Hearing the soft thump of his heart, she automatically began to take count his BPM. She felt Sasuke's slight smile against the crown of her head.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"I have steady pulse." he told her reassuringly, knowing what she was up to.

"Can't help it, habit." she replied softly.

He just hummed in response and began to slide his fingers languidly up and down her spine, in a gentle, soothing motion.

"So, _'she', _huh?" he asked her after a long lull of silence.

Sakura pulled away slightly and glanced up to see a smirk playing on his lips. She had almost forgotten that she had called their baby a 'she'.

She smiled sheepishly, looking down. "I just said it without a second thought."

"Hn." he shrugged. "Must be a sign."

"Maybe." she giggled lightly, mimicking his shrug.

"You want a girl?" he asked softly, eyes gazing at her unabashedly.

She shrugged again, smiling to herself. She'd been harboring fantasies of both a little boy and a little girl since she discovered she was pregnant, and neither idea surpassed the other.

"I'm not picky." she smiled up at him, taking note of his beautiful and contemplative stare, and her silliness sobered. "How about you?"

He was silent and thoughtful, before he gave a small, rueful smile. "I'd have no idea what to do with a girl."

Sakura's smile broadened as she snuggled back against him.

He would like a girl.

They remained woven together in silent comfort as the minutes ticked by. The illusion of peaceful bliss was beginning to sway as the events of the previous evening began to pool around Sakura's memory once more. The morning ahead would be a difficult one to face.

"...Please let Kakashi handle the rogues." she whispered softly into his neck, knowing he'd hate her request.

"You know I can't do that." he replied lowly.

"Please, Sasuke."

He sighed heavily, pressing his lips to the top of her head. He couldn't comply to what she asked, but he could try to make her understand.

"I have to, Sakura, I can't let people threaten my family."

She then released him and pulled away to sit up, her gaze strained with worry. "But, you also have to be careful, you can't be doing anything rash and..."

"I won't." he promised firmly.

They both knew he was still a topic of controversy in the village. To many he was still a traitor and an enemy, the last child of an infamous clan, whose history was laced with blood and violence. He could not afford to lash out publically, and he knew that his barely controlled rage the previous night had worried her.

"You promise?" she asked him, her gaze leveling his.

He rolled his eyes before he mirrored her serious face. "Yes, I promise."

She nodded and muttered something that sounded like an 'okay', but he did not like the uncertainty that tugged in the corner of her lip. He took hold of her arm and pulled himself up beside her, meeting her lips with his, kissing away the small frown.

"I promise, Sakura." he said solemnly as he pulled away.

"Okay." she repeated gentle and content, trusting him as they both settled back into the bed, into each other's arms.

...

He woke to the smell of tomatoes and garlic and felt his empty stomach lurch with hunger. He hadn't eaten for nearly a whole day. Sakura had left his side a little over a half an hour prior, too restless to catch any extra sleep.

Slivers of dawn's pink light seeped past the rift in the drapes, as he pried himself away from the soft bed and warm comforters. He pulled a dark, high-collared shirt over his bare chest and followed the inviting smell of something edible.

The first floor of their home was back to its former glory, the table and chairs righted, the book shelf propped back up, books piled ready to be resorted and every shard of glass swept away. Slightly annoyed that she didn't ask for his help, he wasn't surprised, Sakura was a nervous cleaner.

Sasuke found his wife sitting on the counter top in the kitchen, stuffing her mouth full of the tomatoes she had just grilled. There were a few left in the pan waiting for him.

"I blame you for this." she said, giving him a glare in between bites. "I hate tomatoes."

He just smirked as he grabbed a plate for himself. "Not anymore, it seems."

She sent him an unimpressed scowl, but continued to stuff her face regardless.

Sasuke had learned early on about pregnancy cravings, as Sakura started having them at eight weeks, wanting watermelon and nothing else for days. However, after that, all she seemed to want to eat were tomatoes, grilled particularly, like she had just prepared them with soy and garlic and covered in mitsuba. Every morning and late afternoon she ate her weight in them.

Sasuke perched himself against the coffee table, across from the counter where Sakura was sitting cross-legged, as they ate in companionable silence.

"I am going to visit my parents, I think, while you're gone." she told him. "They'll be worried if any word gets out."

"Probably a good idea." he agreed.

"Do you think Shizune would kill me if I tried to go into work afterward."

Sasuke nearly choked, his eyes narrowing at her in warning. "Don't even _think _about it."

"I'll take that as a yes." she muttered.

"I'm not kidding, you need to take it easy."

"Okay, okay, I will." she promised, putting her hands up in surrender.

"Good." Sasuke concluded, looking up at the clock. Kakashi would already be in his office at this point and he wasn't going to let him start the investigation without him.

"I'm going to have to get going." he told her, placing his dish in the sink. "Stay with your parents, I'll meet you there when this is done, I don't want you to be at risk with one of those men still out there."

She nodded, taking hold of his shirt and pulling him close to her, speaking their promise. "I'll see you soon, then."

He pressed his lips against her forehead. "I'll see you soon."

...

_(17 ANT, Hokage Tower)_

_He watched her from the window of the Hokage Tower as she approached from the streets, taking in the way she waved and acknowledged others, even coming to a stop to talk to people he had never seen before. _

_A vendor, a mother and a daughter, a few medic nins... all of them looked at her with gratefulness and admiration. There were even a few appreciative glances from some chunin and jounin men she walked past, a few of them were even bold enough to approach her and say "good morning"._

_A frown tugged at the corner of his mouth. _

_He didn't expect her life to stop when he left those four years ago, but that didn't make it any easier for him to witness her bond with the people of the Leaf, the life she had forged for herself, the life she had without him. _

_He knew he had no right to feel this way, he knew what he had sacrificed walking away that night four years ago. She was thirteen then, with a bright future ahead of her. She had a family, friends, admirers... all of whom would be there for her when he was gone... __Perhaps she would even find someone to take the place he had in her heart one day, if not Naruto, then some well-meaning, kind, undamaged boy who could give her the love and affection she deserved... what he could not give. _

_Though, that was a thought he could not harbor for very long, not before feeling a painful dull ache in his, supposedly, hardened heart. _

_He'd felt that ache when her beautiful and appreciative smile turned from him to Naruto after learning the dobe had saved her from Gaara's sand, and not himself. Her smile itself was an innocent act of gratitude, and even if there was any deeper affection to it, he certainly had made sure he had no place to object. _

_But, it still didn't matter. _

_That _look_, that _smile_, that _affection _she was giving Naruto, it belonged to him, it always had. It was a simple fact he had gotten used to. He was the one who protected her, he was the one she watched with that pretty smile of hers when she thought he wasn't looking, he was the one she loved. _

Him_. __No one else. _

_The thought of someone else ever... __It was selfish. It was selfish for him to hope that she would wait, that she would only ever love him, because she deserved happiness, she deserved better. _

_Yet, he still did. _

..."I still love you!"...

_How could she? It was unfathomable that she could even forgive him, heal him or even hold him in her arms through the night, let alone have loved him all this time. _

_"Must be weird being back." he heard Naruto say from behind him. "Seeing everything so different." _

_"Hn." he agreed, keeping his eyes below on Sakura. _

_"How's the room here suiting you?" he asked lightly. _

_"I've lived in worse." Sasuke shrugged. _

_Sasuke living in the dormitories of the Hokage Tower until his trial was a compromise that Kakashi had made to avoid conflict with the council and citizens of the village. It wasn't prison, he could come and go as he pleased, but he was also under the servalence of the Hokage and the ANBU Black Opts. _

_It was also for his protection, he assumed, even though he obviously didn't need it. Kakashi however, still not in power officially until the upcoming ceremony, thought differently, and made sure to take as many precautions as possible. _

_Naruto came to stand beside him, taking note of their female team-mate approaching the tower. _

_"Ah, Sakura." the blonde said in a knowing tone that Sasuke was not sure he liked. "She doesn't know it yet, but she is being summoned in by Granny Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei to be offered the position of Head Medic."_

_With what he saw her accomplish on that bloody battlefield a few weeks ago, and from the endless stories that buzzed around him in the hospital and the Hokage Tower, he was not surprised. _

_His heart warmed with pride, but outwardly he only shrugged once more. "That's too be expected." _

_"Yeah," Naruto replied with amazement, finding no need to elaborate. _

_Sasuke spared a glance toward his best friend and could see the lingering affection in his cerculean eyes as he watched the pink-haired kunochi beneath them. The love he had for her had changed over the years it seemed, and even though perhaps a small flame was still lit for her in his heart, it was slowly diminishing. _

_Unlike with himself, Sakura's happiness came first for Naruto, he'd see her happy before anything else. _

_"...She never stopped loving you." Naruto told him. "Never. Not for a moment." _

_"..."_

_"It was hard." the blonde went on. "Watching her miss you, watching her suffer, when I was right there for her... she became so strong, so _amazing, _and it never would mean anything to her, not fully, because you weren't there..."_

_Sasuke didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to know how much he let them down, how deeply he had hurt them. _

_"When we were younger, I saw it, I saw what she meant to you... I kept saying to myself that I was imagining things, I was hoping I was imagining things, but when you woke up from that coma after your encounter with Itachi, there was no denying it." Naruto went on. _

_Sasuke's mind traveled back to that particular moment he remembered all too well. _

_He remembered the days he was trapped in unconscious darkness and prolonged torture... he remembered a warm healing hand over his forehead, and then suddenly light, her face, her arms, her warmth. He was safe, he was alive, he was with her. _

_He was home..._

_He had been overwhelmed and could only sit there watching her form as she cried into his shoulder, trembling as she held him. It was then he began to truly comprehend how much she loved him. And, to his alarm, how much she had come to mean to him as well. _

_"And after our fight, when she healed us, I saw it again... all this time you...?" _

_If admittance was what he wanted to hear, Naruto should have known better. _

_"I, what?"_

_Naruto stared at him in bewilderment, then just shook his head. "Heh, nothing. She just means an awful lot to me, teme, just remember that." _

_"Hn." _

_He would. _

_..._

_"Sakura."_

_His voice startled her, making her turn away from the view of the village that was arrayed in the amber glow of dusk._

_"Sasuke." she replied, not knowing what else to say. She'd been too lost in her thoughts to notice him approach. _

_They stared at each other in silence for a while, the way they always seemed to when words fell short. _

_"Sorry, I didn't think anyone was here." he said, snapping himself out of the trance, coming out to join her on the balcony of the Hokage Tower. _

_"I'm just waiting for Shizune, she wants to examine my Yin Seal for her records." she explained._

_"Aa." he replied, his eyes unconsciously rising to the amethyst seal on her forehead, recalling how he had witnessed it manifest before his eyes. _

_"... are you feeling any better?" she asked, making his eyes lower back to hers. _

_"Better than before, I guess." he replied with a shrug. _

_Life without his left arm was proving to be a challenge, simple everyday things were far more complex than they had ever been before. It was irritating, but he took on the suffering gladly, it reminded him everyday what he had been. Who he had been. _

_"Naruto's having a hard time adjusting.." she went on, obviously uneasy. "He can't wait for his replacement arm to be finished." _

_"Hn." he could only imagine the kind of fuss Naruto was making. "I bet." _

_It was quiet as he came up beside her to lean against the rail. He made sure to keep a good, safe distance from her, but even so, Sakura shifted a little further away from him. _

_Sasuke didn't let himself be affected from such a miniscule action. She had every right to keep her distance from him, if that was what she wanted. Though, he didn't understand what had changed since the hospital, only a few nights prior she had held him in her arms, whispering gentle comforts and promises in his ear. _

_Perhaps, he'd misread everything..._

_"What about you?" he asked quietly. _

_"Me?" _

_"How are you?" he supplied. _

_She didn't answer, which made him turn to meet her wide eyes that were staring at him in surprise and confusion. _

_"...I'm okay." she found herself answering, before turning to look back out into the village, her brows knitted to together. _

_Sasuke sighed, turning back to the view as well, ashamed that his concern was so foreign to her. He had never really asked about her wellbeing verbally. Partly because he was too involved in his own ambitions in their youth, but also because he had never really needed to back then, he alway could just tell what was bothering her. _

_But, now he could not tell what was going on inside her head as easily as he before. _

_"Congratulations on your promotion." he told her, his voice melancholic. _

_"Thank you." she replied softly._

_Wind whistled around them, tugging at their clothes and playing with their hair, as the two ninja continued to look on silently ahead. _

_Sasuke glanced at the space between them, seeing that she was only about a yard away, yet the rift separating them was much further. As absurd as it was, he wanted to reach for her as he did before, to make some kind of connection... he wanted to tell her something, anything to make her begin to understand. _

_"I thought of you." he spoke, not even daring to look at her. _

_She made no sound beside him, he couldn't even hear her breath. _

_"Everyday." he confessed, closing his eyes tightly, gripping his sole hand painfully against the rail. "You never left me."_

_He waited for her to reply, to say _something_, but she didn't, he was met with only her silence._

_ After nearly a minute, he could bare it no longer and glance back at her hesitantly. _

_Tears rimmed the corner of her eyes as she stared almost painfully ahead, into the setting sun. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked just then, she perhaps the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes upon. _

_Sakura finally released a shaky exhale, closing her eyes as the stray tears fell down her pale cheek. _

_"I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse." she managed to rasp out a strained and barely audible, laugh, using her palm to rub away the escaped tears from her face._

_He unclenched his hand, wanting to reach toward hers. "Sakura, I..."_

_"Sakura!" Shizune called, making him start. "I'm set upstairs for you... Oh, uh..." _

_Sasuke and Sakura both turned to see the dark-haired Hokage's Assistant standing stiffly in the arch of the balcony, her eyes moving back and forth between them rapidly. _

_"I'm sorry, I'm interrupting." she apologized. _

_"No, it's alright." Sakura told her quickly, pulling away from the ledge. "I was waiting for you, Shizune." _

_Before Sakura departed, she gave Sasuke a quick parting glance, unable to hold his gaze for very long. "Goodbye, Sasuke." _

_"Hn." he nodded toward her, his shoulders falling slightly at the lost moment. _

_She disappeared into the tower, but Shizune lingered for a moment to give him a sort of motherly, warning look, which he promptly ignored before turning to lean back over the rail. _

_He didn't need any reminding of who he was and what he had done to her. _

_..._

(22 ANT, Hokage Tower)

"I expected I would see you bright and early." Kakashi commented as Sasuke entered his office.

"Don't make light of this." The Uchiha told him, not amused with the ease in the Hokage's voice.

"I'm not," Kakashi replied tiredly, wishing he had had another cup of coffee before his former, ex-criminal and over-protective student had come in. "How's Sakura?"

"She's fine."

"Hopefully she got some rest."

"She did." Sasuke replied shortly.

As much as he appreciated the lengths Kakashi would take for Sakura's well-being, Sasuke found it weary to have a fatherly, older brother figure looming over him the last three years.

"Well then, there is no point in wasting time let's get going." Kakashi rose from his desk, discarding his ceremonial robes.

"I'll be at the South Prison, Shizune." the Hokage told his assistant on the way out.

"Have they said anything?" Sasuke asked, following after him.

"Nothing helpful in the whereabouts of their friend, but they are more than proud to say why they attacked a vulnerable, pregnant woman: they felt duty bound to end the tainted Uchiha bloodline and free the village from its oppression." the Hokage replied boredly.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, his eyes flashing red, but the promise he made to his wife earlier that day made him force himself to calm down. He had to stay calm and focused. "Is this a larger operation than the four of them?"

"I doubt it." Kakashi replied. "People may fear and hate your family, they may even think you better dead, but very few would dare cross you... these men are extremists, they were prepared to die."

_Good, they won't be disappointed. _Sasuke thought darkly.

They entered the formidable fortress of the South Prison, and descended the stairs several feet below ground, before they entered a cell where three ninjas hung from the wall, their arms bound by chakra repressing cuffs.

Sasuke in a cold rage, analysed them with a dark glare, memorizing every little detail about them. He noted the hate in their eyes, and was pleased with the fear that replaced it as he came closer.

The one in the middle was obviously their leader, though afraid like the others, he kept his chin up with pride, not slightest bit of regret in his eyes. Sasuke's dark gaze narrowed at him, as he took note of his broken nose and the dried blood caked on the lower half of his face.

_Sakura... _he thought, with that prideful agitation he had become all too familiar with.

"Lock the door," Kakashi told the prison guard behind them, who complied without question.

"I can't let you kill them, not till the fourth is apprehended." Kakashi told Sasuke quietly. "Don't get carried away."

"Hn." Sasuke replied, walking up to the bars of the cell, his sharingan and rinnegan activated, his hand shaking slightly with the rage he was holding back.

"I suppose you know who I am." he stated more than questioned. "That's why you tried to kill my wife last night."

None of them spoke, only the one in the middle was bold enough to keep his bitter gaze on the Uchiha. They were pathetic, empty men, with only their hate to sustain them... and that only made Sasuke angrier. He saw the man he once was six years ago in them, and the last thing he wanted was to pity and relate to them.

"Speak." he commanded threateningly.

"The Uchiha line will die!" the one in the middle shouted passionately. "You're of cursed blood, Sasuke Uchiha, your family has only brought suffering to the people of this village! You yourself are nothing but a traitor, a criminal!"

Sasuke inhaled sharply.

"Easy, Sasuke." Kakashi said cautiously. "He's baiting."

Sasuke ignored him. "My wife is innocent to all this. If you thought it was safer to pursue her than me, you thought wrong."

"The Uchiha Clan must not be allowed to be restored!"

Sasuke had heard enough. "Your mission has failed, you're going to tell me where your coward of a partner has run off to, and then I'm going to make an example of you so all can see what happens to those who cross me and my family."

"He's gone, you'll never find him, he will finish what we started!"

The room was silent for but one second, before a gutteral cry of anguish shook the room. Sasuke was suddenly before the rogue leader, plunging his chokuto sword cleanly into his shoulder.

"I am not going to ask again." the Uchiha hissed dangerously. "Where is he?"

"Sasuke..." Kakashi warned, knowing full well he could not stop the younger man if his rage got the better of him.

Sasuke did not respond, watching the man's agony with a cold and void-less glare, before twisting the blade. The prisoner howled in agony.

"Talk!" he growled impatiently.

"STOP!" the prisoner on the left shouted suddenly. "He would have returned to our camp, it's hidden in the caverns, about a mile south of the Sand Village!"

Sasuke turned his head toward the other prisoner with a deadly stare. He was the youngest of the rogues, probably a few years younger than Sasuke himself, and he obviously didn't have the stomach to watch one of his comrades suffer.

"Quiet! What the hell are you doing!?" the leader snapped at the boy.

"Brother, it's over." the boy replied almost tearfully. "I'll not watch you suffer."

_Ah, brothers. _Sasuke thought, noticing their resemblance.

"Wise decision." Sasuke told the boy, extracting his sword swiftly from the rogue's shoulder, making him howl again in pain. "For your sake, I hope you're telling the truth."

He fazed back before Kakashi, who had a weary edge to his otherwise expressionless face.

"We're done here." he told his former sensei, walking past him toward the exit.

...

Thanks for reading, I'll probably update this once a week on Fridays, as I start to get back to FF writing, unless, of course, I am prompted by more popular demand reviews *winky face*

I'm following canon as much as possible, but there is a lot of room to play around with headcanons at this point (due to lack of Sasuke in The Last. BOO!)

So, my headcanons thus far for SasuSaku:

1. Sasuke and Sakura have a LONG road to go before they come together in my mind. As happy as I am that they are together, I feel that there is still A LOT of ground that needs to be covered. The flashbacks will be a slowburn before Sasuke comes home for good.

2. When Sasuke leaves for his redemption road trip, he visits Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi every now and then. Like once a month or so. Seeing his sad face in the sketch of The Rest, made my heart hurt, and I like to think he comes around when his loneliness is too hard to bare. Not for very long visits, just a few days at a time. A first kiss, and a stronger romantic relationship happens during these visits.

3. Sasuke doesn't leave right away after the war, he and Sakura are far too comfortable with each other for me to think otherwise, he sticks around for a few months, three at the most.

4. Sasuke returns officially when their nineteen, and marries Sakura a year later. He then stays. He's not a vagabond traveling to find himself anymore. I feel he would only marry her if he felt worthy enough to. However, I do think he needs to take long missions sometimes to get away from the Leaf.

5. For post war Sasuke, there is a new side to him we only caught glimpses of before, his good side, gentle side, his true self. I see him as a tender person underneath his hard exterior and would be quite gentle and loving to Sakura, at least when they were alone. I mean this boy was starving for affection and love, but never let himself have it, I can see him opening his heart and loving Sakura completely.


	3. Chapter Three: Family

"_Have enough courage to trust love one more time and always one more time." _

_-Maya Angelou_

_(17 ANT, Hidden Leaf Village)_

_Sasuke knew he unsettled her. _

_That much was certain. _

_He watched her as she stood by the window sill of his room, listening with little interest to Naruto babbling on about one of their adventures in the Sand Village. She was walled up, with her arms wrapped tightly around herself, her gaze either on Naruto or cast out the window, anywhere but at him. _

_His traitorous mind ventured to the night in the hospital when she had held his weeping form in her arms with none of this distance or tension, only with compassion and love. _

_He wondered what had changed since then. _

_Despite her uncomfortable shifting under his gaze, he continued to stare unabashedly at her. He'd gone four years without the sight of her and he was not going to deny himself the luxury now. _

_She was all neatness, dressed in her medic kimono, her hair pinned up high with a pen stuffed away at the top. She looked a few years older dressed like that, reflecting her mentor Tsunade a little. _

_The minutes ticked past when Sakura finally caved. She pursed her lips and turned to acknowledge Sasuke's relentless stare. She looked expectant, as if wondering if he had something to say to her, but he didn't, he just watched her unapologetically from where he was perched against the wall of the small dorm. _

_The staring contest lasted until Naruto finished his lengthy fable, then announced abruptly that he needed to head home to get ready for early training, lifting himself from where he had sat on the bed. _

_That snapped Sakura right out of the spell Sasuke's eyes had cast upon her. Panicking, she quickly straightened and adjusted the strap of her messenger bag properly over her shoulder. "I should be going too, I have an early shift."_

_Naruto took hold of Sakura's shoulder before giving it an affectionate squeeze. "Alright, night, Sakura."_

_ He then patted Sasuke's shoulder on the way out. "I'll see you both tomorrow!" _

_"Goodnight, Naruto." _

_"Hn." Sasuke nodded toward his friend, before turning back to Sakura, who kept her gaze focused firmly on the floor. _

_"...Goodnight, Sasuke." she murmured softly when she passed him, moving to leave after Naruto. _

_Abruptly, he caught her left wrist in his right hand, making Sakura freeze mid-stride, her head snapping up to look at him with stilled, wide eyes. Unlike Naruto, he did not give her an affectionate squeeze, he held her wrist firmly and powerfully before letting his hand slide gently down to her own, entwining their fingers together. _

_Sasuke felt the burning sensation of her touch under his skin as it climbed up his arm like a blazing fire, it was enough to make him still. __He was relieved to feel her fingers close around his hand after a moment's hesitance, their soft tips coming to rest over his jagged knuckles._

_"Good night, Sakura." he whispered, leaning toward her slightly, finding his voice slightly raspy and strained. He watched the color rise to her cheeks as he softly moved his callous thumb against the palm of her hand, before slowly releasing his hold on her. _

_For a moment, she looked like she was about to say something, but instead she turned and bolted away, too overwhelmed to speak, leaving the Uchiha alone in silence. _

_..._

_Naruto came early before her shift for a re-evaluation. His medical records needed to be updated before he could begin active duty again. _

_"Sit here, take off your shirt." Sakura told him, a little irritated that he had come in unannounced. She would just have to finish filing everyone's paychecks afterward._

_"Oh, I see what you want." Naruto said with a cheeky grin, taking off his jacket, then slowly pulling off his black t-shirt in a way that was supposed to be seductive, but ended up failing as he almost choked himself with the collar that got stuck under his chin. _

_"Let's stick to what you're good at." Sakura smiled, helping him pull the shirt off the rest of the way. "Saving the whole village, yes. Seducing your medic, no."_

_He just blushed sheepishly. "Heh, yeah I better stop, otherwise I might accidently kill myself." _

_Sakura just shook her head as green chakra began to flow from her hand, hovering over his bare skin to evaluate his internal health status. She never bothered with the formal questions when it came to him or Kakashi, knowing she would never get the full truth from them anyway. _

_Naruto's growing silence was odd to her as she continued to work. He was never this quiet when she was healing him, he always chatted to avoid feeling nervous. Knowing him so well, she guessed he had something to say, but wasn't sure how to say it. _

_"You okay?" she asked, glancing up at him. _

_He nodded and smiled almost sadly. "I will be."_

_It was silent again, and she decided to continue working, unsure what was going on in his blonde head._

_"...I've always loved you, you know." he spoke suddenly. _

_Oh. _

_Sakura stilled in her movement, the glow of green chakra vanishing from her hand in surprise. She tried to gather the right words to explain, to let him down gently, as she turned to face him, but he took her hand and smiled happily before she could even speak._

_"I know, you don't have to say it." he told her. "I know your heart has always been with him, but I had to tell you."_

_Sakura tried to blink back tears. "Naruto, I'm sorry, I..."_

_Sakura tried to blink back tears, recalling how she had tried to lure him back to the safety of the village with false pretenses of love. It was something she deeply regretted, despite his forgiveness and understanding._

_"No, don't be sorry." he shook his head. "I'm not saying this to hurt you, I'm saying this so I can move forward, what I've felt for you has ... all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy." _

_She gripped his hand tightly. "Naruto, your happiness has always been important to me... you mean so much to me, you're the one who has always been there for me, that's why I wish sometimes I had felt differently, but..."_

_"It's okay, I know." he replied. "I've always known." _

_When he opened his sole arm, she wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his bare shoulders, letting the tears fall freely into the crook of his neck. How much she truly did love him. Her idiot._

_"You're the best friend I've ever had and I will always love you." she cried into his shoulder. "Always."_

_Naruto smiled into her hug, not feeling the slightest bit of embarrassment or excitement like he used to when Sakura had held him in the past, only a strong, familiar warmth. This, he thought, must be what it feels like to have a sister._

_"Thank you, Sakura."_

(22 ANT, Hidden Leaf Village)

Sasuke needed to take an hour to calm himself down before he made his way to meet Sakura.

He might have been successful in gathering information about the escaped rogue, but the words of their leader still rang in his head, cutting open old wounds.

The Uchiha Clan was indeed a history of blood, lies, violence and betrayal... but those rogues didn't know the kindness of his mother, the selflessness of Itachi, nor the many innocent lives buried alongside a band of passionate revolutionaries, simply for baring the Uchiha name.

Hell would freeze over before he'd let that happen again, before he would let Sakura or their child suffer for the sake of the Uchiha name. His wife, his light and hope for the future, would always be protected. Always.

When he finally arrived at his in-law's home, Sakura spotted him from the terrace of her old bedroom, wearing her civilian, cream-colored sweater and holding a mug of warm tea in her hands.

"You know sir, you look an awful lot like my husband." she said with a tilt of her head, smiling down at him.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked with a small smirk, seeing that she was alone.

"Waiting for my mother." she called down. "I've been lectured at for three hours, weighed on a scale, force-fed, and now she is pulling out her old maternity clothes."

Sasuke was up on the terrace in an instant. "Well, aren't you a lucky girl?" he said, greeting her with a kiss on the top of her hair.

"You're funny..." she said with a roll of her eyes, moving over so he could join her on the bench. "...What happened with the interrogation?"

"We have a location for the fourth rogue." he replied with a sigh, "Kakashi will give out their sentence as soon as that one's apprehended."

She nodded in understanding. "I take it he will send out a team as soon as possible."

"...I'm not going anywhere." Sasuke replied, reading her thoughts. "He's already put a team together, their leaving this evening."

"Okay, these are a few tops... Oh, hello, Sasuke! I didn't even hear you arrive!" Mebuki Haruno said while opening the sliding glass door to the terrace with a pile of clothes hanging over both her arms.

"Sorry, habit." Sasuke said, giving his mother-in-law a small smile. "How are you, Mebuki?"

"Going gray because my daughter is too reckless and doesn't take any precautions." the golden-haired woman answered, looking pointedly at Sakura.

"You really need to stop being so rash," Sasuke told Sakura, smirking at her glare. "You're making your mother nervous."

"Yes, I know, I've heard about that the _whole _time I've been here." Sakura replied, giving her mother an exasperated smile. "I'm going to get some more tea."

"Oh, no you're not, you're resting your feet and looking through these clothes, _I_ will get more tea." Mebuki told her sternly, setting the pile of clothing on her lap. "Green tea, Sasuke?"

"Sure, thanks." Sasuke replied.

"Okay, I'm not an invalid, the baby is literally the size of a bean and hence doing nothing to my ankles or feet, I have no need to rest them." Sakura said as her mother took her mug from her.

"Be quiet and look through the clothes, Sakura." Mebuki told her airily, entering back into the house.

Sakura pouted before she glanced down at the pile of rather bland, overly large shirts piled on her.

"Your dad must be away." Sasuke stated, not sensing any familiar chakra nearby.

"He went on a fishing retreat with a few old squad members." Sakura confirmed. "He'll be back by next week sometime."

"Aa." Sasuke replied.

"Why he'd want to leave I have no idea." Sakura smiled to herself. She held up the dark blue blouse at the top of the clothing pile, holding it too herself. She cringed. It was three times her size. "These are _huge_."

"Isn't that the point?" Sasuke asked her, unfazed by their size, amusement flickering in his eyes.

"You really think I'm going to get _this _big?" she asked, pulling out the flowing waistline of the blouse.

"If the rumors I've heard are true." he droned sarcastically, giving her an eye roll. "You know, the depth of your medical knowledge is always so astounding."

She ignored his sarcastic comments as she usually did, finding another shirt and showing it to him. "What do you think of this one?"

He sighed, taking in the red empire-waist blouse, knowing she'd prefer that one before she even picked it up. "We've talked about you asking me about clothes, I don't notice enough to form an opinion."

"You didn't like that orange top I started to wear at work, and made a point to say so." she pointed out.

"Because that shirt was ugly enough to catch my attention." he muttered, frowning at the memory of her in that color.

"Come on, you're the one who's going to have to see me in these." she told him, holding up a few different colors. "Just tell me one preference, and we'll never speak of it again."

Sasuke looked skyward, before glancing back at the hand-me-downs, noticing a mint colored one. "I like when you wear green."

"Green?" she perked up.

"...yeah, lighter green, you don't wear it a lot and it... brings out your eyes." he grumbled, looking away with a deepening frown.

"Well, okay then." she smiled, taking the mint one and (not surprisingly) the red one, and a few others that were not too outdated. She noticed the scowl on his face and couldn't help but smirk."Was that so hard?"

Sasuke frowned, his eyes narrowing into slits. She had _no_ idea.

Mebuki returned then with their tea and a few various items tucked under her arm. "Here we are."

"Thank you." Sasuke nodded to her as she handed him his tea.

"Thanks, mom." Sakura echoed, eyeing the pink pile tucked under her arm. "What do you have there?"

Mebuki smiled in a way that made Sakura weary. "Just a few of your old baby clothes I found tucked away upstairs... and a photo album."

"Oh God," Sakura groaned in disdain. "I think it's time to go home."

"Oh, it's just baby pictures, Sakura." Mebuki told her, handing the album to Sasuke, who curiously started to page through, before Sakura snatched it away from him.

"Hey!" he interjected.

Mebuki then, happy tears rimmed in her eyes, held out a pink, satin and lace, perfectly tiny, infant gown. "Look how tiny you were, Sakura!"

"Mom..."

"I know you don't know what the baby is yet, but I have so many of these old clothes, you should take them."

"Sakura did call it the baby a 'she' yesterday." Sasuke told his mother-in-law factually.

"You did!?" Mebuki asked Sakura.

"Well, I guess, yeah." Sakura sighed as her mother clapped her hands excitedly.

"Ah! It must be your motherly intuition!" her mother exclaimed happily, piling all the pink baby clothes on top of the maternity clothes. "Take these! I'm going to find the rest of your old clothes!"

"Well, I hope you're happy." Sakura told Sasuke as Mebuki rushed away, he'd somehow gotten the album back when she had been distracted, and was paging through it casually. "We're never getting out of here."

"Hn." he smirked with amusement at one of the photos in the album, not listening to her at all.

"What?" she asked leaning over his shoulder to see, only to sigh. He was looking at a photo of her when she was about a year old, laid out on a blanket, her hair pulled up in a ponytail that stuck straight up in the air like the tip of a paintbrush. "They had to dress me all in pink, because my hair and skin just weren't enough."

It was true. She was nothing more than a bundle of shiny pink skin and satin, with her sea foam green eyes popping out in contrast. Seeing her as a baby made him think of his own child, growing within Sakura. He wondered if 'she' would be this pink.

He paged through some more, but when he got to a few nude, bubble bath photos, Sakura snatched it back. "Okay, that's enough of that."

"Tch, nothing I haven't seen before." Sasuke told her smugly, taking a drink of his tea, more than satisfied by the flush of scarlet burning against her cheeks.

...

_(17 ANT, Hidden Leaf Village) _

_Sakura let her tears fall without shame as Kakashi took the white and red mantle of Hokage, standing above her and the other countless ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. _

_A warm hand found her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze from behind, and she turned to see a pair of familiar, sparkling, blue eyes. _

_"That bastard is taking all my spotlight." Naruto grumbled, though his smile was all teeth and cheer. _

_Laughing merrily, Sakura turned and embraced him around his neck, catching him off guard. But, the knucklehead was quick to recover with a chuckle as he picked her up tightly, spinning her around with his sole arm joyfully. They had made it, together, and Sakura could never find enough words to thank her idiot of a best friend. _

_He pulled back and took note of the happy tears falling down her face, a welcome change to the tears of inconsolable grief he had seen her shed far too many times in the past. "You're still such a sap, Sakura."_

_"That will be you someday." she told him solemnly, glancing back up at Kakashi. "Not long now, that will be you, I promise." _

_"Promise of a lifetime?" he asked cheerily, setting her back down to the earth once more. _

_"Yes, promise of a lifetime." she smiled, ruffling his hair fondly. _

_"I'm holding you to that." he grinned, ducking away from her hand. They turned to look back up at their former sensei, now fully donned in his sacred garb, looking out over the crowd of his village. _

_Sakura found herself glancing up over her shoulder, feeling a gaze lingering on her from behind. High above the crowds in a tall, strong, oak tree, perched like a hawk, was Sasuke. His black eyes, however, were not on Kakashi, the Sixth Hokage, but fixed intently upon her. _

_Staring back at him in silent and contemplative admiration, she felt herself take a step towards him, only to pause in hesitance. She was happy to see he had come, but she wanted him by her side, she wanted him to stand with her and Naruto as they watched their old sensei take the honor of Hokage and begin a new era of peace. However, she knew why he stayed out of sight, she knew that too many thought he was still a threat and a fugitive that was yet to be tried and sentenced. _

_Hearing the beginning of Kakashi's oaths to protect the village, Sakura made herself break away from his gaze, and turn back to the new Hokage. In the corner of her eye she could see Naruto smiling knowingly at her. _

_"I wish he could be down here with us too." he told her comfortingly. _

_At the end of the ceremony, Kakashi greeted Sakura and Naruto first, who stood on the steps of the Hokage Tower. Sakura wasted no time leaping into Kakashi's arms, hugging him with the utmost pride. _

_"Congratulations, Sensei." she said, feeling more tears start to well in her eyes. _

_Kakashi smiled at her fondly beneath his mask, placing his hand on the top of her head like he had done when she was still his little genin student. "Thank you, Sakura." _

_He then turned to Naruto. "I'm just holding it over for you, you know, no hard feelings." _

_Naruto snorted. "Whatever, Sensei, don't get to comfortable in that hat, because soon it will be mine!" _

_..._

_She was at so much ease with Naruto and Kakashi, Sasuke thought as he slowly made his way back to the Hokage Tower. He'd watch the way she welcomed both of them in her slender arms, how she laughed and cried into their chests._

_Again, the affection she had given his former comrades was nothing but innocence, yet he found himself envying the place they had made in her heart, the comfort she felt around them, while she could barely even speak to him. _

_It wasn't just petty jealousy he was feeling, it was more than that. Sakura was of the village, it had claimed her as its own and her roots dug deep into its soil. He knew she loved him, he did, but he wasn't sure if he had a place in this pleasant little life of hers, if he even belonged. _

_As if sensing his dreary thoughts, a light rain began to fall from the illuminated gray sky, he pulled the black jacket he'd been wearing closer around his shoulders and he continued his slow place. His shelter was an empty, boring, off-white room, and he had no great desire to return there. _

_He continued on and didn't turn to acknowledge the sudden presence beside him. _

_"Thanks for coming." Kakashi said casually, no longer in his ceremonial robes, but in his jonin attire, holding an umbrella in one hand and his beloved orange book in the other. _

_"Hn," Sasuke replied with a shrug, not surprised Kakashi had spotted him. "Least I could do for not being thrown into prison for life." _

_"Your sentiments are quite moving." Kakashi replied. "You could have stood with the others, you know, if that was what you had wanted." _

_"Even with my five ANBU friends following me around, I don't think that would have been a good idea." Sasuke replied. "No one needs me casting a shadow on day like today." _

_"You know we don't see you that way." Kakashi told him, taking his attention away from his book. _

_"Not everyone in this village is as absurdly forgiving as you three." Sasuke countered. "Don't worry, when I get back to the tower I'll have a good cry over not getting a front row seat to your ceremony, and maybe, just maybe, I'll get over it someday." _

_Kakashi was unfazed by his student's sarcasm. "Well, Naruto and Sakura would rather have you beside them than appease the village, you don't need to worry about their reputation." _

_"I've ruined their lives enough."_

_"Yes, by not being there." Kakashi replied. "I know you won't be able to stay long after your trial, that you'll want to figure things out for yourself, but don't waste the time you have here. You should use it to make things right with them."_

I don't know how to do that. _Sasuke thought miserably. Especially when a certain one could barely speak to him._

_He didn't need to turn to know the Hokage had vanished, and only continued on in the rain, hands stuffed in his pockets. _

_..._

_He wandered aimlessly and slowly to avoid arriving at his destination, but also to annoy his ANBU escorts, who were undoubtedly sick of lingering in the rain. It was well past midday when he made his way up the steps of the Hokage Tower. __Drenched completely through, his hair plastered to his face, he ignored the stares of the Hokage's attendants and made his way through the halls to his room, only to stop shakily at the sight of Sakura approaching from the opposite end of the hall. __She was nearly as wet as he was, walking with no Naruto beside her or any paperwork from the hospital in her arms. Just her, Sakura, soaked from the rain in her red uniform. He took note that she was retreating from the dormitories. _

_Had she been coming to see him? _

_"Sakura?" _

_She froze in her step about a yard from him, looking him up and down, obviously uncomfortable. _

_"...You're soaked." she stated, for lack of better introduction._

_"So are you." he replied, and decided he wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush. "Were you coming to see me for something?" _

_She averted his gaze then. "...I saw you at the ceremony." _

_Apparently, this was a time for stating the obvious. "Hn."_

_"I wanted to make sure you were okay," she explained more fully, looking back up at him shyly. _

_"I'm fine." he answered automatically, before cursing himself. He'd been wanting her to open up to him, and the minute she did he closed up like a clam. Sakura nodded in understanding, letting her gaze fall to the floor. Water droplets rolled off the curled ends of her hair, and he wonders how long she had stood out in the rain for. _

_"Right, I just thought that it must have been hard, and I..." _

_"I'm alright, Sakura." he told her, hoping he sounded convincing "...But, thanks for coming to check up on me." _

_When she said nothing else, he knew he must have killed the moment entirely, and made his way to walk past her. He didn't make it too far however, before she spoke up. _

_"This is hard for me." she explained, making him pause in his step. "I don't know what I expected to happen when you would come home, but now that you have... I don't mean to pull away from you, I'm just trying to get used to it." _

_"I couldn't ask you for more than that." he replied, turning back to her and feeling relief lift away the heaviness of his heart. "That's already more than I deserve." _

_Sakura looked up at him like she had during the ceremony, puzzled admiration, as if trying to decipher this new-found man before her. _

_Sasuke glanced behind his shoulder toward the quiet and empty dormitories, not wanting to spend another miserable day alone, he asked without thinking. "Do you want to come in?" _

_Sakura eyes widened a bit, and Sasuke almost cursed himself out loud this time. "I mean, till the rain stops."_

_She relaxed a little at that, her eyes darting toward the rooms at the end of the hall and back to him, before she gave a small, slightly nervous, smile. "Okay." _

_..._

(22 ANT, Hidden Leaf Village)

"Thanks for the tea." Sasuke told Mebuki as he handed her the empty mugs, as the older woman began to wash dishes. Sakura was slipping on her sandals by the door preparing to leave.

"My pleasure." the blonde woman smiled, glancing to make sure Sakura was out of earshot, before turning back to her son-in-law. "Sakura told me that someone broke into your home, but not much else. She told me not worry, and I know she is a Jounin and Head Medic, but... should I be worried, Sasuke?"

"No, it's been handled." Sasuke promised her. "Something like this will never happen again."

* * *

><p>Sorry it's a bit late, but I hope you like it!<p>

So, domestic Sasuke. I've written normal Sasuke, AU Sasuke, psycho Sasuke, ghost Sasuke, RTN Sasuke, and now I have flashback/redeemed/broken Sasuke and daddy-to-be/domestic Sasuke. This character. I tell you!

More headcanons:

1. I'm already thinking about thier wedding. And it's simple, quiet, at night, outside with only a few people around. Very intimate and beautiful.

2. Sasuke likes Sakura's mom. Their just both serious and complete dorks, I can see them getting along.

REVIEW PLZ!


	4. Chapter Four: Healing

_"The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved; loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves."_

_-Victor Hugo_

_(ANT 17, Hokage Tower)_

_"Here." Sasuke nudged her gently with one of the white towels he'd gathered from the bathroom, before using the other to shake the water from his raven locks. _

_"Thanks." Sakura replied shyly, slinking the last sleeve of her damp coat off her bare arms. He watched her as she moved the towel up and down her arms, then up to her hair, gently rinsing her rose-colored hair free of the access water. _

_Some drier clothes would suit her, he thought. Though, Sasuke didn't know if he had it in him to offer that, not after inviting her into his room alone, just the two of them. When he tried to ease his way into the suggestion, he felt his tongue thicken as he watched her bend her head over with the towel and shake any remaining rain water from her hair, before fling it back over her head in a graceful fluid motion._

_He swallowed as she moved the towel to the back of her neck, and he felt like he was thirteen again, blushing because he had caught himself staring at Sakura freshening up in the stream for too long when they had gone off on a mission. _

_Shaking his head, he was adament to be practical. She was cold, wearing damp clothes and he had extra. It was foolish to allow her to be uncomfortable when something could easily be done about it. _

_"I can hang your coat over the heater with my clothes, if you want." he suggested, still deciding to ease into it despite his inner resolve. _

_"Okay, thank you." she said gratefully, holding out her coat to him. _

_He took it, also taking note of the slight tremble of her hands and the goosebumps traveling up her arms. _

_"Do you want to change into something drier?" he asked a little too lowly, his gaze taking sudden interest to the left wall. _

_"What?" _

_"You're shivering." _

_"Oh, um, no that's fine, I'll warm up in a bit." she stammered, obviously confused and embarressed. _

_Sasuke felt his brows furrow and a vein start to throb in the corner of his forehead. Leave it to Sakura to be so _annoying _in this kind of situation. Some things hadn't changed at all. He had found away to offer what she clearly needed in the least awkward way possible, and she declined, making the whole situation worse. _

_"Just take the clothes, Sakura." he pleaded, annoyed and unwilling to let the moment go on longer than it already had. _

_"I..."_

_"Top drawer, in the dresser." he told her, unable to look her in the eye. "Just, please pick something and go change." _

_"A-alright." she finally agreed. _

_He heard her open the drawer and rumage around, but he didn't allow himself to look up again until he heard the click of the bathroom door. He let out the breath he had been holding, looking skyward as he sat on his bed. It was always a wonder how amazingly difficult she made the simpilist things for him. _

_He glanced out the window, the rain had still not let up, if anything it was falling harder. The sky too was looking darker than the pale gray from earlier. A storm seemed to be on the horizon. _

_A moment later Sakura amerged in a pair of his drawstring shorts and was practically swimming in one of his plain, dark t-shirts. She looked a little comical, and that was enough to calm down his nerves a bit. She drapped her wet uniform over the heater with her coat and his clothes, before turning to face him. _

_"Better?" he asked. _

_She nodded with a small embarressed smile, tucking a stray strand of her half-dry, ruffled hair behind her ear. Another nervous habit she still kept, he noted with a small flicker of pleasure. _

_"It's still raining." she took note, glancing out the window. _

_"Yeah." he replied. _

_After rolling on her heels briefly, she took a seat beside him on the bed, and though he was pleased she was growing bolder with him, he found himself becoming very still at nearness. She smelt like rain water and herbs... and like _him _in those clothes, he found that notion overwhelming. _

_"Thank you." she told him. "For the change of clothes, I mean." _

_"It's nothing." he replied, as he tried to get ahold of himself. _

_The minutes passed in silence between them as the rain began to beat even more heavily against the window, drumming a soothing mantra into the silent dorm. Sasuke finally glanced at his visitor through the corner of his eye. She was there, sitting beside him, her hair in all dissaray, in his room, on his bed, in his clothes... someone would assume quite the scandle if they were to pass by. _

_However, all he could feel was how unworthy he was having her beside him so trustingly. In the silence he was reminded of all he had done to her and the people she held dear, how he had threatened her home, put her life in jeapordy and yet she willingly came to him alone to check on his well-being. _

_"What's it like?" he asked. _

_"Hm?" she questioned, looking over only to see his gaze boring into the wall. "What's what like?" _

_"Having me back, sitting there, being next to me, looking at me... I don't know how you possibly can..." _

_"Sasuke, everything I have done in these last four years was to bring you home." she stopped him, her voice firm. "Having you back means everything to me." _

_"...why?" he asked, his voice nothing but a broken whisper. _

_He could feel her gaze boring into the side of his face, and her hand gently reach up to his shoulder. _

_"You know why." _

_Sasuke swallowed thickly, and wondered if there would ever come a time in their future when he wouldn't feel suffocated by guilt when she spoke of her love for him. If he would ever feel worthy enough to hear those words. He turned his face even farther from her to look out the window, only to stiffen at the touch of her hand against the side of his face. _

_He didn't breathe as she pulled his gaze back to her, too stunned to speak. _

_"I've forgiven you a long time ago, Sasuke." she told him. "Don't waste time with regrets, you weren't yourself back then."_

_He closed his eyes tightly, unable to look at the love and sincerity in her eyes. How did she know? How did she _always _know? _

_"I let it in, Sakura, the darkness." he told her, his voice shaking. "I let it consume me, I let it almost kill you and Naruto, I let kill my brother... my life is nothing but regrets."_

_"No, Sasuke." she said stubborningly. "You've risen above a ancestory of lies and betrayal, you've survived trauma, manipulation, death and the clutches evil itself, what you are is a miracle." _

_He opened his eyes to look at her, feeling tears well in the corner of his eyes, unwilling believe such a claim. But, he was only left speechless at the truth and tenderness in her endless gaze. _

_"So, don't you dare give up on yourself now." she told him. _

_..._

(ANT 22, Uchiha Compound)

They were both reclined on the sofa, their dinner plates forgotten on the coffee table, as they simply relished in eachother's warmth and listened to wild wind whistling outside.

Sasuke's hands were gently massaging her tense shoulders, as she lay sleepily against his chest, unconsiously moving her the toe of her foot back and forth between his ankle and calf.

"I need to do the dishes." she mumbled against his shirt.

"Mmm, later." he replied, not in any mood to let her get up and take her weight and warmth with her.

"I also have to re-organize the books." she told him, moving a hand gently up his chest, which he knew was predestined to help her lift herself off him.

"I'll take care of the books, tomorrow." he replied, his hands sliding to her waist, prepared to hold her if she were to try and pull away from him.

"You never set them up right." she grumbled.

"Your system is too elaborate for human beings." he defended himself.

She sighed heavily. "...I'm going to have to get up one way or another, Sasuke."

"You would take my child away from me?" he asked incredulously, tilting his head back up to face her.

"Seeing as your child and I are in inextractable at the moment, yes." she rolled her eyes, gently pushing her hands against his chest to pry herself off, only to have him hold her more firmly in protest.

"Sasuke." she sighed pleadingly, giving him _that _look.

"Fine." he grumbled, letting his arms fall limply from her waist perhaps a little too dramatically for someone of his reputation.

Sakura couldn't help but smile, and leaned in to give him a quick kiss, but Sasuke tilted his head back against the arm of the couch, avoiding her lips. "No, I don't want your pity kiss."

"You always handle defeat with such grace." she said with a shake of her head, lifting herself off him, regretting the cold she felt from the absence of his arms.

He just grumbled incoherenties as he rose to sit, and then gathered their dishes before she could. "I've got them, go organize those damn books of yours in the _proper _order."

She gave him a comforting smile. "I'll try to hurry."

"Promises, promises." he mumbled, getting to his feet and leaving the room. When it came to books or scrolls, Sakura did anything _but _hurry.

They worked in companionable silence, and Sasuke made short work of the dishes, but when he returned to the living room, he found his wife sitting cross-legged paging through one of the Fifth Hokage's medical journals.

He cleared his throat.

Sakura jumped before quickly, placing the book on the shelf, color rising to her cheeks. "I wasn't sure which year it was written, I had to check." she told him, all innocent.

"Right." he rolled his eyes, leaning against the door frame, his annoyance with her making him recall something. "How long is this going to take?"

"I just have this stack." she said motioning toward the pile next to her. He sighed, coming to sit beside her on the floor. "Just tell me the titles you want."

"I can do it." she told him, sensing his irritation. "You don't have to help if you don't want to."

"Just tell me the titles, Sakura." he repeated, looking to the heavens. This woman he married, sometimes.

"Alright," she shrugged. "Um, I need 'A Medical Anaylsis of High Ranked Jounin' and 'Herbology of the Sanin'."

Their conjoined efforts made the pile slowly disappear and Sasuke found the time moving faster than he thought it would. Though, he wasn't surprised. Work had never felt too tedius with Sakura beside him, even in their genin days.

"You know, there was something kind of odd about the rogue leader I noticed today." he said, recalling the earlier events of the day.

Sakura looked up at him with furrowed brows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the state of his nose is rather curious." he told her casually.

Slight amusement glistened in his otherwise displeased gaze as he watched realization dawn on her face.

"His nose?" she asked, even more innocent than before.

"Sakura..." his eyes narrowed.

"Okay, I may have taken a swing at him." she told him. "But, I didn't use any chakra, I promise."

"The way the skin of his nose was practically hanging over his face says otherwise." he countered.

"You, of all people, know I'm stronger than I look." she told him pointedly. "Besides, the occasion called for it."

"Hn." he replied, knowing he had no further arguement to counter that. He found the next volume in her _Ancient Medicinal Jutsu _collection, and handed it to her

"...Have you heard anything from Kakashi, yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet, the team won't report till morning." he replied. "We'll know more then."

"I see." she replied as they fell back into a comfortable silence.

They worked until the books were sorted to her perfect liking, and Sasuke took a mental note to kill anyone who dared unsort their library in anyway again. Sakura then mentioned something about hospital paperwork under her breath and Sasuke's face deadpanned as he half dragged, half carried her to bed, without so much as a word.

"It was just a few receits that needed my signature." she told him, changing into one of his shirts for bed, as he lay on the queen-size mattress with a uninterested scowl. "It would have only taken..."

"Sakura, stop talking and get in bed." he told her finally.

"Fine, I'll do it tomorrow." she gave in, climbing under the sheets beside him. "Do I get a goodnight kiss, or are you still too grumpy?"

He muttered something incoherent, but still hooked his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down to him, taking her lips deeply and thouroughly. She was then eased back into the pillow, his lips still on hers, moving slow and languidly. He pulled back, quite content with her startled eyes and flushed face.

"Listen here, wife." he told her softly. "I'm not grumpy, I'm tired and _you _have kept me up, so you, me and the third party are now going to sleep. Is there any other nightly protocal that needs to be followed?"

She smiled and shook her head 'no'.

"Good." he replied, rolling to lay on his side and pulling her up so her back was against him, his hand coming to rest over her stomach where their child was safely tucked away.

"I love you." Sakura smiled as he nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"Hn."

...

_Sasuke watched her as the silent tears fell down her face, her eyes staring into the blue evening light that arrayed his room in shock and devestation. She was in agony, agony for him. _

_A part of him wished he hadn't told her, that he could have spared her innocence in this small way. That part of him understood why Naruto and Kakashi decided to keep the secret of Itachi from her. He had suspected she had been left in the dark, and her shock and deafening silence when he had told her confirmed this. _

_The truth he had spoken had wounded her center; her compassionate, kind, bleeding heart. And that was the last thing he wanted to do that evening, but he wanted her to see him for what he really was, he wanted her to see and love all of him. _

_After what was minutes or hours, he did not know, Sakura let out shaky breath and tried to say something. _

_"I'm sorry." she whispered, not knowing what else to say. "...I didn't know."_

_"Sakura..." he began, wanting to comfort her in some way, but not knowing quite how to. _

_Her eyes narrowed through her tears in anger. "Naruto and Kakashi, they knew didn't they? They knew and never told me." _

_"They wanted to protect you." he assumed. _

_"They lied to me! They lied and let me think..." a sob broke through her throat as covered her face with her hands. "I thought I had no choice... I was going to..."_

_Without another thought he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him, letting her sob into his chest. Knowing all to well the pain she was feeling. _

_"It wasn't your fault." he told her. _

_"I'm sorry." she repeated over and over again into his shirt, fisting the dark fabric tightly. _

_He pulled back, taking her face into his sole hand and forced her to look at him, as she had done earlier. "You have _nothing_ to apologize for." _

_She stared up at him, her tears still falling freely. _

_"No more regrets, Sakura." he whispered softly. _

* * *

><p>Merry Third Day of Christmas!<p>

Sorry, it's a little short this time around, it's been busy with the holidays and such! But, I hope you enjoy none-the-less. I will update a little sooner due to it not being as long as I usually try to go for. Reviews are great motivators as well, if I get enough I sometimes write every other day. Knowing people are reading is helpful.

Song for this chapter: In My Veins Andrew Belle


	5. Chapter Five: Hope

So, I loved writing this chapter :D

* * *

><p><em>"To love is to burn, to be on fire." <em>

_-Jane Austen_

_(17 ANT, Training Grounds) _

_"Why aren't you speaking to me?" Naruto asked her as Sakura heatedly slammed her palms into the base of the training pole, panting heavily with exhaustion. _

_"I'm trying to concentrate." she told the blonde, moving her hands faster, more angrily. _

_"And what about yesterday, and the day before that, were you concentrating then too?" he asked, his voice raising slightly in frustration. "You've been avoiding me since Kakashi-sensei's ceremony."_

_Sakura didn't reply as she continued her work out, trying her best to keep focused and calm, something that didn't come easy with her former team-mate nearby. "Let me be, Naruto." _

_"I don't even know what I did!" he challenged her. "This is a time for healing, Sakura, not petty silent treatment." _

_The pink-haired kunochi twitched at that, slamming a fist into the center of the pole, embedding a gaping hole into the wood. "You'd know a lot about silence." _

_Naruto swallowed his fear and pressed on. "What is that supposed to mean?" _

_"Naruto, I am not in the right state of mind to talk to you about this." she warned "Just go!" _

_"Let me guess, this has something to do with Sasuke..." _

_She snapped then, letting out a frustrated snarl. After an earth-shattering blow, the training pole was nothing but a pile of smoking cedar chips. _

_Naruto braced himself, using his lone arm as a shield against the rage of the kunochi. Perhaps he had gone too far. But, he wasn't above making her snap to get her to talk to him. Sakura whirled toward him then, looking just as much hurt as she was angry. _

_"You're a hipocrite!" she exclaimed. "You condemned me for lying to you that day, but then you withheld information from me and that is the exact same thing!" _

_"What!?"_

_"I hate myself for trying to mislead you in the Land of Iron, and there is not a day that goes by where I don't regret it, but I had my reasons." Sakura continued, stalking up to him. "You had no reason to keep the truth from me!" _

_"Sakura, what the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked her, put off by her words and anger, not having any idea what she was meaning._

_She calmed then, her narrowed gaze leveling on him in a cool anger. "Itachi."_

_Naruto stilled then, realization dawning on him, before he felt a sinking feeling within. "Sasuke...he told you." _

_"_You _should have told me!" she exclaimed. "My feelings aside, Sasuke was my team-mate too, I had a right to know!" _

_"I was going to, Kakashi..."_

_"What did you think, it would upset me too much!?" she asked. "Did you two think I was too delicate and naive to handle it!?" _

_"No... that wasn't it!" Naruto argued. _

_"Then what?" she asked, feeling tears start to well in the back of her eyes. "The pain that could have been spared that day if you had said something... I felt I had no choice I was going to _kill _him, and if I didn't the others would have, why..."_

_"Sakura," Naruto began trying to explain himself. "I didn't know that then..." _

_"It was no wonder he acted out the way he did, and he must of thought I had given up on him that I didn't love him anymore." she shook her head, turning away from him. _

_"Listen, I..."_

_"No!" she said suddenly, putting up her hand. "I don't want to hear it... I thought I wanted an explanation, but I don't, nothing will justify it." _

_"Sakura..." the blonde began pleadingly, trying to reach her, but she had already grabbed her gear and began to depart. _

_"Just, let me be, Naruto." she told him._

_Naruto called after her, but she continued on, ignoring him. He decided it was best to give his friend some time before he pursued her again. She was too angry and hurt to listen to him. _

_..._

(22 ANT, Hokage Tower)

"Do they have him?" Sasuke asked Kakashi, not bothering with being announced as he entered the Copy Ninja's office.

"They are in pursuit as we speak." the Hokage replied, not bothering to look up from his paperwork.

"Pursuit?" Sasuke asked incredulously. "...I should have gone myself."

"But, you didn't because you were needed here." Kakashi reminded him. "Give the ANBU a break, they didn't even have an exact location, they were lucky to have found him at all."

Sasuke unimpressed scowl only deepened. "I'd have gotten him by now."

"You know, you will someday have to grow a tolerance for less capable ninja than yourself, you live in a village full of them." Kakashi spoke, leaning back in his chair.

Sasuke exhaled through his nose, he doubted that would ever happen, his tolerance for the Hokage alone was faltering.

"I've taken the liberty you on leave for missions until the trial." Kakashi continued. "There is plenty of tasks to keep you busy here until then."

"If there will ever be a trial." Sasuke sighed in aggravation.

"I will arrange their trial the minute they have him, Sasuke." Kakashi reassured. "I promise you, it has only been a day... also, I'm glad you're here, I have more information for you on this particuler anti-Uchiha sect, the young kid there was quite talkative after you left."

The Hokage then pulled a file the top drawer of his desk, handing it to the young man.

"Is there more of them?" Sasuke asked, concerned, taking the file from him and paging through it quickly.

"I don't think so, but, you'll always have enemies, Sasuke." Kakashi replied.

His former student said nothing, and sharply turned his gaze out the window, his patience and marble exterior cracking beyond his control. Knowing him well enough, and seeing so much of himself in the young man, Kakashi knew what was plaguing the Uchiha's thoughts.

It was not so much the worry over the threat that had already passed, but the idea of it happening in the future. That the happy life he had finally found and forged for himself would be taken away from him, like it had before. His fear of losing everything a second time was apart of Sasuke's inner core, and though he did not allow it to define his every action as he had before, it was something he would never truly overcome.

Kakashi knew this, because he lived with that very same fear himself.

"I remember when you told me that you were going to ask Sakura to marry you, nearly three years ago." Kakashi began, leaning forward once more. "As happy as I was to hear that news, I warned you of something that day, I warned you that things, like this attack, were inevitable with someone of your past and name... but I did not advice you to pull away from her because I knew that you both needed each other, and that you could protect yourselves... and if you could not, than I would."

Sasuke's gaze reluctantly met his former sensei's then, not proud of the emotions he could not hide with in them.

"Nearly five years since you've come home and I'm still trying to earn your trust." Kakashi told him, though his tone was not accusing, only kind. "...Go home and be with your wife, try not worry, you will have your justice soon."

Sasuke nodded stiffly then in understanding, and maybe perhaps respect, then turned to leave. Relieved by the Uchiha's acceptance, Kakashi turned his attention back to his scrolls, hoping to finish his task at hand.

"You're wrong, you know." Sasuke spoke before leaving, keeping his back to his sensei.

Kakashi glanced up at his student, his brows knit together in confusion.

"I've always trusted you."

...

"Sakura?" Sasuke called as he entered their library, seeing a pile of drawings and empty mugs left on the coffee table. Sai and Ino had undoubtedly stopped by for a visit. He groaned in dismay, hoping they were not still not present. He was in no mood to socialize with anyone, let alone with Sakura's female dobe and her freak of a husband.

"Upstairs." his wife called down to him.

He could already tell from the slight melody in her voice that she was up to something, and he was not going to be pleased with it. Making his way up the stairs, Sakura met him in the hallway abruptly, an innocent smile plastered on her face.

"You're back early."

"What's going on?" he asked, noting she was blocking the way to their bedroom.

"What do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head in that adorable way he couldn't stand.

"Your friend was here with her husband and as usual they left a mess."

"Well, it was actually just Sai, he had some art that he wanted me to cast my judgement upon." she corrected.

"Sai was here and now you're all jumpy, what the hell is going on?" he asked flatly.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his insinuations.

"I guess I can't keep hiding it anymore, Sasuke." she sighed heavily, dramatically wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's time you knew, Sai and I are having a secret love affair."

"You're funny." Sasuke commented sarcastically, looking down at her with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know what it is about him, maybe it's the way he insults my cooking, or when he gives me nude portraits of Ino when she was eight-months pregnant, or when he comes to visit with his seven-month-old son... Whatever it is, I just couldn't hold back any longer."

He just glowered at his wife's teasing, trying to figure out what she was really up to, until something clicked. _Seven-month-old son_. "Wait."

"What?" she asked, feigning confusion.

"You let them leave that _thing _here, again, didn't you?" he asked, rolling his eyes skyward before closing them.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed at his callousness, but he could tell by her face that he was accurate.

"You did." he groaned. "Sakura..."

"It's just for the afternoon." she admitted. "And, that _thing_ happens to be a baby."

"Yeah, an ugly baby." he snorted.

"Be nice!" she told him, releasing him from her hold, returning to the bedroom. "He's my godson!"

"Well, your godson looks like an alien." Sasuke shrugged, following after her.

Indeed, his home had been invaded by the female dobe's and his creepy replacement's spawn. The chubby infant was wrapped up in the center of their bed, sound asleep, with an armed fortress of blankets surrounding him to prevent him from rolling off.

"How can you say that, he's adorable!" Sakura cooed at the sleeping boy. "Look how peaceful he is."

Sasuke looked down at the blonde baby to evaluate. He had to admit the kid wasn't so off-putting while his large, creepy, pale-blue eyes were closed.

"Hn." he grunted.

"He'll probably just sleep through the time he is here, so you have nothing to worry about." Sakura told him with a smile.

"Good." Sasuke replied. "Though, I suppose _I'll_ be the one making dinner and cleaning up downstairs."

"Unless you want to stay up here and watch him." Sakura replied, settling into her desk to take take care of some hospital paperwork.

Sasuke scowled at the very thought. "Fair enough, what am I not allowed to make this time?"

"Just stay clear of olives and pears." she replied.

"Wow, I'll try my best." he deadpanned, leaning into give her a quick kiss, which she returned with a smile, before heading down to the kitchen.

He ending up a preparing a simple meal of salad and grilled chicken, heavy on the tomatoes, and not an olive in sight. Before he was completely finished, Sakura descended the stairs with the blonde creature in her arms, his creepy eyes wide open this time.

"It smells good down here." she said, entering the kitchen, and the baby's eyes found Sasuke making him still in his movements.

"Look who's up, Sasuke." Sakura cooed, kissing the baby atop his head. "Little Inojin...aw look he's watching you."

That he was. The little alien was staring him down relentlessly, choosing him as his next prey, no doubt. His wife took a few steps forward, and Sasuke, despite himself, took a wide step back.

"Come on, Sasuke, he's just a baby." Sakura told him. "He's going to grow up with our baby someday, they may be best friends, and who knows, if we do have a girl, he might just marry her."

Sasuke's face twisted up at the very thought of that. He was quite sure that was never happening.

"You could be looking at your future son-in-law." she continued.

"Okay, that's enough... When are his parents getting back?" Sasuke asked getting unnerved as his wife continued to approach him.

"Anytime now." Sakura replied. "Do you want to hold him before he goes?"

He didn't want to touch the kid with a nine-foot pole. "No."

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"Then hold him."

"No, Sakura."

"You'll have to hold our baby, you know."

"I'm aware."

"So, some practice wouldn't hurt."

"I'm confident enough, thanks."

"Please."

"No, damn it, I'm not going not going to hold it."

Inojin made an excited cooing sound and started fidgeting in Sakura's arms, reaching for Sasuke, much to the Uchiha's horror.

"Aw, he wants you." Sakura said, holding the baby out to him. "Probably because you look a little like his dad."

The Uchiha frowned. "No, I don't, and I'm not holding him... Sakura, stop."

His wife pushed the boy into his chest and looked up at him with her big eyes and pouty lower lip, making him scowl in annoyance. "Come on, Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed, not wanting to give in, but wanting her pestering to end more. He held out his arms stiffly and took the baby, holding Inojin at arms length. "Damned _annoying_ woman."

His wife only grinned in victory, which made him narrow his gaze at her, plotting to get her back for such treachery later. He glanced at Inojin, who giggled and reached his stubby arms out to him, obviously wanting to snuggle closer. Five seconds passed before he handed the child back to Sakura.

"See, you lived." she smiled, enjoying herself a little too much, as she held Inojin close to her.

"Tch."

...

(17 ANT, Hokage Tower)

_Sasuke sat quietly on his bed as feeling Sakura's warm, almost silk-like, chakra engulf what was left of his left arm as she delicately removed the the thick black stitches weaved into his skin. She had agreed to remove them in his living quarters, as he was not keen to return to the hospital any time soon. She had arrived in the evening after her shift, looking quite tired._

_He watched her with contemplative admiration as she worked, soon taking note of the upset in her eyes and the furrow of her brow. Something was obviously troubling her. _

_"I can't even feel anything." he murmured, watching as she pulled the thread with little effort from his skin. _

_"Then this jutsu is working like it's supposed to." she replied quietly, keeping her eyes on her work. _

_His onyx gaze studied her then, traveling up and down her form, before returning to her hooded eyes which were fully focused on his stitches. She was upset, that was plain to see, but he wasn't so sure it was him she was upset with. _

_"What's wrong?" he asked her. _

_The kunochi spared him a quick glance, taking her time to answer. "Nothing's wrong." _

_"You still haven't developed the capability to lie yet, Sakura." he murmured, wondering why she even bothered. _

_She sighed. "Then it's not something I want to talk about." _

_The Uchiha complied to her request for a little while, trying to decipher the answer himself in his silent examination of the medic. If she was not upset with _him_, the next guess was obvious. _

_"The dobe?" he asked out loud. _

_Something akin to annoyance flashed over Sakura's features, but the way she sucked in a sharp breath confirmed his suspicions, and there was only one reason he could think of as to why she was upset with their mutual blonde team-mate._

_"He should have told you." Sasuke spoke. "He and Kakashi, and you have a right to be angry."_

_Sakura glanced up at him, her green eyes questioning. "...but?"_

_"But, it's over now." he said simply. "Nothing will come of looking back." _

_Her gaze flickered rapidly under his, searching the dark depths of his eyes, trying to decipher this familiar stranger beside her. Sasuke knew the irony of his words, and hid from her baffled gaze, letting his gaze fall to the ground. _

_He knew that better than anyone. _

...

(22 ANT, Uchiha Compound)

It was 6:00 am when Sasuke was woken by his wife's adrupt flailing and jerking. Sakura groaned and twisted in her sleep, sending an elbow to his ribs, and a back hand to his face, making him half-groan, half-cry in surprise and pain. Before he could complain of her assault however, the kunochi flung herself from their bed, nearly knocking him off in the process, as she clumsily made her way for their bathroom, where Sasuke knew she would be spending the next ten minutes vomiting up what was left of her insides.

Sasuke sighed, bringing a hand to his reddened nose, rolling over to look up at the ceiling. Sakura had been having morning sickness every other day for weeks now, but her discomfort still disturbed him. He winced as she continued to retch for nearly a full minute. He pulled himself off the bed and made his way to the bathroom, not being able to stand it anymore.

He knocked gently on the sliding door, that had whipped closed behind her. "Sakura?"

"I'm..." she retched some more. "...ugh... I'm fine."

After a long enough pause of silence, he heard her flush the toilet and then turn on the sink to rinse her mouth. A few seconds later she opened the door, pale as a ghost, her hair and night shirt disheveled, and eyes bloodshot, blinking tiredly at him.

He reached forward and took her tenderly into his arms, still not quite used to seeing her in such a state. He focused his chakra, and his right hand was soon enveloped in a warm green glow. He pressed his hand gently against his wife's stomach, knowing that she was unable to soothe herself with her own healing abilities. While he did not have the patience or the finesse needed to perform any advanced medical-nin jutsus, Sakura had taught Sasuke a few of the basic medical techniques. While his skills were nothing compared to hers, Sasuke treasured them. For once he had an ability that saved lives, rather than destroy them.

Sakura hummed tiredly against his chest, her short breaths beating softly against the bare skin of his chest. She placed a hand over his glowing one and smiled up at him. "You're getting good at this."

"Hn." he replied, holding back a smile at her praise. "Is it helping at all?"

She nodded. "It is_, thank you_."

It was the least he could do, with her carrying his child and everything. Kissing her on the crown of her head, he led her back to the bed. They resettled under the covers, and Sakura's short breaths soon evened out... even her nausea started to fade away as the night went on. She peeked up at her husband. "I'm sorry about your nose."

"It's fine." he replied, his eyes falling shut once more.

_..._

_Sakura looked around her new office, holding her box of personal and work related items tightly in her arms. The size of the office was a little intimidating compared to the small workplace she had before, this would be just another big change she would have to learn to adjust to. Setting the box on the oak desk, she pulled back the gray drapes, letting the bright morning light shine through the window, brightening up the room instantly. _

_Forgetting about her task of unpacking, she stared up into the blue sky, trying to calm the storm of thoughts swirling in her mind. Trying to piece together all that had happened over the mere course of weeks, and come to terms with it all. _

_A knock was heard against the door she had locked behind her, and she glared into the glass of the window. _

_"Go away, Naruto." she said just loud enough to be heard behind the door. He'd tried to approach her several times after their argument on the training grounds, but she did not have it in herself to listen to him yet. _

_"It's not Naruto." a familiar voice replied. _

_The medic shut her eyes tightly in agitation, her visitor was the only person she wanted to see less than Naruto. _

_"I'm unpacking, Sensei." she called, crossing her arms as she stayed in place, defiantly. _

_"Open the door, Sakura." Kakashi commanded gently. "That's an order from your Hokage." _

_Scowling, Sakura moved with slow steps before she stood before the door, opening it to look up at her silver-haired sensei, not bothering to hide the hurt and betrayal she had been feeling toward him since Sasuke had shared with her the truth of the Uchiha Massacre. _

_The Copy-nin's only visible eye simply stared down at her without waver, and that made her all the more angrier. _

_"Yes, Hokage-sama?" she asked him dully. _

_"I've spoken to Naruto." he told her. _

_"Ah." she replied, sharply turning away from his gaze, angry tears threatening to fall. _

_Somehow, Kakashi's betrayal dug a deeper wound than Naruto's... perhaps it was because he truly understood her feelings for Sasuke above all others, or because he had always been her constant anchor during the dark times when her team-mates spiraled out of control, or for the fact there was no one else she trusted more... Whatever the reason, she wondered how her sensei had kept such a thing from her. _

_"May I come in?" he asked her. _

_Her jade eyes returned to his charcoal one levelly, before turning to allow him access to her office. He walked in, his hands shoved in his pockets as he took in her office, before turning to face her. _

_"Sakura..."_

_"You saved me that day." she said quietly, cutting him off. "You saved me from Sasuke... you encouraged me to give up on him, yet you knew the reason he had fallen beyond our reach, you knew and you didn't tell me." _

_"You're right." he replied simply, making her shake her head in disbelief. _

_"You kept Naruto from telling me, as well." she continued, her low voice beginning to shake a little. "Naruto was obliged to know, yet I wasn't?"_

_"I wanted to spare you." he told her, knowing that was the last thing she wanted to know. _

_"I see." she replied, her voice breaking. "Well, that day I wasn't spared any pain, Sensei."_

_"You were not the only one in a dark place in the Land of Iron, Sakura." Kakashi told her. "While I knew the truth, at the time it was just a new rendition to me, one that I did not fully believe... Sasuke was still a threat, one that I knew I would possibly have to put down and I was not about to give you any hope if that was to be the case... if I could have spared Naruto that information as well, I would have." _

_She said nothing as her gaze lowered to the floor in disappointment. _

_"I know now, like most, that I made a mistake that day, and for that I am sorry." he told her. _

_"Back then, I needed hope more than anything." she said quietly. _

_"And, I'm sorry that I denied you that, and made Naruto deny you that." he told her. "I've never been the sensei to you that I should have, instead of acknowledging you like a shinobi, I sheltered you like a child."_

_She said nothing, keeping her gaze on the gray tiled floor. _

_"Take your time coming to terms with this, I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you to hear the truth... but I wanted you to understand." he said placing a hand on her shoulder as he walked past her. _

_She nodded, her gaze returning to the window as the Hokage closed the door behind him._

* * *

><p>AN: Sasuke is the part of the fandom that finds Inojin creepy and ugly while Sakura is the other half that thinks he's precious.

Thank you for all the reviews, love to get them! Keep them up!

If you couldn't tell, I've always had a bone to pick with Kakashi and Naruto for keeping the truth about Itachi from Sakura, it bugged the hell out of me, seeing how much criticism both Sasuke and Sakura got during that arch. Well, Sakura was kept in the dark and cornered by Sai and Shikamaru, while Sasuke's brain snapped under the Curse of Hatred... what's Kakashi's and Naruto's excuse for not explaining the situation? I decided to make one up.

Two of my reviewers find Sasuke OOC in 17 ANT and I just want to point out a little something: Sasuke's character went through a very dramatic change in 698 and 699, when he turned back to the light. Dramatic changes with characters make them seem OOC (think Scrooge in A Christmas Carol) because they've been reborn in a way, and I can't just write the same unfeeling douche Sasuke was while he was consumed with hate and revenge, otherwise his redemption means nothing. Also, I want to point out that most of what I write of 17 ANT Sasuke is what's going on his head. He has his familiar poker face on while he is thinking such things.


	6. Chapter Six: Trials

_"What we have once enjoyed we can never lose. All that we love deeply becomes a part of us." -Helen Keller_

Chapter Five: Trials

(22 ANT, Uchiha Compound)

It was almost 5:00 am when Kakashi radioed him. Sasuke shifted, extracting his arms gently from Sakura, being careful not to wake her. Taking the radio from their bedroom to the hallway, he lifted the head set to his ear and answered, his voice raspy with sleep.

"What is it?"

"We got him."

...

(17 ANT, Hokage Monument)

_"Are you afraid?" Sakura asked him. _

_They sat quietly side by side on the top of the Hokage Monument, watching the stars buring thier white light high in the heavens. Sakura had been coming to visit him everyday the last week, usually for an hour or two after her shift at the hosptial. She mostly would just talk to him about her day and he would listen, either perched against the wall or reclined on the bed, content to just hear her voice and take comfort in her presence. When she came that night, however, Sasuke was tired of his glorified prison and asked if she would walk with him. The kunochi had accepted his offer by falling into step at beside him._

_Instead of going of on usual ramblings, Sakura had been quiet beside him as they wondered aimlessly through the village. However, Sasuke did not have to guess what had brought on her silence this time, he already knew. His trial was tomorrow, and she afraid for him. Their wanderings eventually had led them up to the very top of the Hidden Leaf Village. They let their feet dangling over the carved, stone faces of the Hokages, taking note of the construction that had taken place to put Kakashi's likeness up among the his predecessors. _

_"No." he replied honestly, knowing she spoke of his trial. In all honesty, he wasn't afraid for justice to be served upon him for his actions at all, he was anticipating it. Lingering on in endless wait was slowly driving him crazy, and it was only she, Naruto and Kakashi who kept him sane, kept him calm. Because of them, because of their sacrifice and devotion to him, he complied to this dull torture the Leaf was putting him through. But still, he needed to move forward, to be free of this purgatory state of being, waiting in vain for redemption or damnation, with the constant reminder and torment of his sins. Tomorrow he could begin to look forward, no matter what was decided. _

_He turned to Sakura when she did not reply, to see her gazing skyward, stars reflected in her oceanic eyes, as conflict swam within their the depths. _

_"Are you?" he asked. _

_She didn't reply, but turned so he could look into her open, vulnerable eyes. As always, she feared the worst. _

_"It will be alright." he assured her. _

_ "I hope so." she whispered, eyes returning to the heavens._

_Sasuke studied her, his gaze soft. _

_"You know Naruto won't be be able to keep his mouth shut if things turn for the worst." he told her. "And, shocking as it is, his opinion does matter around here these days." _

_She didn't smile like he had hoped she would, instead her eyes fell from the stars to the world below them, nodding again slowly. It fell silent once more as she gazed into the village, while he gazed at her. They were home, by eachother's side, yet their journey was far from over. In fact, it had barely begun. _

_"Will you be there?" he asked her, already knowing the answer. _

_"Of course I will." she whispered, turning back to him, giving him the smile he had been looking for. _

_..._

(22 ANT, Uchiha Compound)

"I want to come with you." he heard Sakura say, reaching to grab her red tunic out of the closet.

"No, Sakura, that's not a good idea." Sasuke replied, tying his sandals on the edge of their bed, the very thought unsettling him.

"But, I should go." his wife told him, changing out of her shorts and vest, despite his input. "I may have to testify."

He sighed, rising to see her pull the dress up over her bare arms. "This trial will be brief, Kakashi won't make you do that, he was there himself, he'll sentence them immediately."

"But, I want to go." she repeated, turning to face him.

"You'll miss your shift at work." he tried, wanting her to stop getting ready and to change back into her comfortable work clothes without questioning him.

"I'll have Ino cover for me," she explained. "She owes me a favor anyway, please, I'll be ready in a minute, I want to go with you."

"No." he said simply, all other routes failing him.

Her brows furrowed then, her mouth forming a very straight line in her more-than-infamous stubborn face and Sasuke inwardly braced himself. There had been an unsaid and ongoing battle to see who was more stubborn between the two of them since they had been married, and, not that he'd ever admit it, he was more-or-less on the losing end of the scale.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke evenly. "I have a right to be there, and I will go if I wish to, whether you like it or not."

"I know that, that's why I'm _asking_ you not to." he replied, his voice just as even.

"Why?" she exclaimed.

"_Why_?" he almost scoffed. "I don't want you or our child anywhere near those men, let alone in the same room as them. They attacked you, they would have killed you."

"That's why I want to go." she told him, her chin rising. "I want them to see me, alive and well, I don't want them to think they've harmed a vulnerable girl who could not be protected by her husband, I don't want to be seen as weak to the likes of them."

Sasuke let out a sigh. So that was it, she was still on her never ending quest to prove her strength. Ironically, she was anything but weak, standing before him with her brilliant defiance and unbreakable will, but Sasuke would always put her safety above her merits, _always_.

"You don't need to prove yourself to the likes of them." he told her. They wouldn't be alive much longer, anyway. "They're pathetic, empty men."

"I'm coming with you, Sasuke." she said finally, turning to grab her nin sandals, the debate obviously closed in her opinion.

Holding back another sigh, he came up behind her, so when she straightened and turned they were face to face. The fiery kunochi opened her mouth, ready to reaffirm her decision, only to have him reach for her waist and pull her into him gently, letting his chin rest against her top of her head. He felt her tense shoulders relax a little in his hold and after a silent moment of mingled soft breathing, he felt her arms find their way up his back.

"I just want you safe." he told her, wishing that would be enough to convince her to stay, despite her mind being made up, but then again, if she did that, she would not be the woman he married.

She pulled back and looked up at him, her gaze reassuring. "My place is with you, you and this baby are my family as much as we are yours and I want to stand with you, in front of those men, in front of the village, strong and unharmed."

And that was something he could not find in himself able to deny her.

...

(_17 ANT, Hokage Tower)_

_"You, Sasuke Uchiha, stand before the Council of the Village of the Hidden Leaves, charged with the following criminal offences: murder of the second degree, treason, aiding and abetting an S-ranked criminal, aiding and abetting the known criminal organization Akasuki..." _

_The list went on as Sasuke stood in the center of the room, still finding the metal cuff around his only wrist rather amusing. Kakashi had applied it before they entered the council room, and the Uchiha could not stop himself from scoffing. _

_"Really?" he had asked his former sensei._

_"Think of it as a formality." Kakashi had told him, giving him a pointed look. "And no arrogant cracks, please, or I'll actually let them throw you in prison." _

_Sasuke allowed himself to glance up after a moment, his gaze moving down the long table, where those present had come to judge him for his crime. His sight was blurred to all the meaningless faces, aside from the three who mattered; Kakashi who sat in the center, in his cerimonial Hokage robes, Naruto who was to the Hokage's right, and Sakura who sat a few seats down beside Tsunade. His gaze found the rosette's last and stayed there, letting her look at him, letting her see him, theman she loved, stand vulnerably before her as a criminal, all his crimes being voiced for her to hear. _

_Was he still truly the one she wanted by her side?_

_Apparently so, for the only thing shining in her eyes was assurance for him, despite the worry had seen there the night before. It was her turn to tell him that it would be alright, if not only with her comforting green eyes._

_"...and how does the accused plead?" _

_Sasuke let his eyes slide back to the elderly woman who had addressed him, and spoke firmly. _

_"Guilty." _

_..._

_Sakura stood on the balcony of the Hokage Tower, breathing the fresh air in deeply as the Council adjurned briefly for the midday meal. Kakashi had taken Sasuke to his office to talk him through the next and final session. The trial would be over in just a few hours, and she felt her hand clench the metal bars of the railing tightly, as she tried to get control of her nerves. _

_While she knew Sasuke could not be in any safer hands than Kakashi's, and they had Naruto's good word to rely on, the Council did have power of their own, and if they still thought Sasuke should be imprisoned or worse, she knew they could fight against his pardoning if they were not convinced. _

_"Not eating?" she heard Tsunade ask from behind her. _

_Sakura shook her head no. "I don't have much of an appetite, just now." _

_"It will be alright, you'll see," Tsunande promised her student. "Kakashi is intelligent and knows what to do, he can be quite the shmozer when he wants to be."_

_Sakura nodded. "I know, I just can't stop myself from worrying." _

_"Well, you being here is more help to him then you'll ever know, I'm sure." she told her student, decsending back inside. "Don't let your faith falter now, Sakura, the road surely doesn't end here." _

_Sakura inclined her head to see her mentor had left her, yet another was coming to stand in her place. It was Naruto. _

_"Can I stand with you?" he asked carefully. _

_She met his sapphire eyes and watched them silently for a moment before nodding. He came up beside her, leaning against the railing surprising her by saying nothing for several moments. _

_"Are you still not talking to me?" he asked. _

_"No, I just don't know what to say." she replied honestly. _

_"Then will you listen?" _

_Inhaling, she nodded slowly in agreement. She didn't want to be upset with him now, not a time like this. She wanted things back to the way they were before, when she could confide and find solace in him. _

_"I'm sorry." he said. "I'm sorry, Sakura, I know I should have told you the truth, and thinking about it, I know if you had kept something like that from me... I would have been more than hurt, so I understand if you can't forgive me..."_

_"Of course, I forgive you, Naruto." she breathed, looking skyward. "It's just..."_

_"What?" he asked. _

_"You know, when we came home from the Land of Iron, Kakashi-sensei pulled me aside to talk to me. Looking back, it was the perfect moment to share with me the truth of what really happened that terrible night, but he didn't... you know what he said?" she asked. _

_Naruto shook his head in reply._

_"He told me that I had made a mistake in not trusting you." she told him. "That I had underestimated you, and still saw you as that little boy from our genin days, that I needed to see you as the hero you had become instead of someone who needed to be sheltered." _

_Naruto said nothing, his gaze lowering to the village beneath them. _

_"He was right, I was wrong, but you both did the same thing to me." she said quietly. _

_"I really am sorry, Sakura." he told her, before allowing himself to chuckle. "But, you know, there is no possible way I could ever underestimate you ever again." _

_She shook her head and repressed a smile. "Baka..." _

_Naruto grinned at the sound of the name that had become a term of endearment from her. "I've missed you calling me that." _

_"Well, I've missed calling you that." she replied, letting herself smile this time. _

_Naruto opened up his arms and she returned his embrace, and found that he seemed to need her support as much as she needed his. _

_"It's going to be alright, you know." he told her. "He's going to get through this, I'll make sure they pardon him for sure!" _

_She rested her head against his shoulder, trusting and believing in his words, but also beginning to wonder what was to happen next if they did. _

_..._

(22 ANT, Hokage Tower)

The Council had already gathered when Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the Hokage Tower, even Kakashi was surprisingly early for once. The Hokage's visable eye took note of the young Uchiha couple, his gaze lingering on Sakura before turning to Sasuke questioningly. Sasuke leaned down to his wife's ear and whispered for her to find a seat, before making his way to the Sixth Hokage.

"What is Sakura doing here?" Kakashi asked him, as soon as the kunochi was out of earshot. "I told you she would not need to testify."

"Because, in case you haven't noticed, she is annoying and stubborn." Sasuke stated, not about to be lectured. "I tried to convince her to stay home, but she is adament to look strong before the Council and village."

"You two really are made for each other." Kakashi sighed. "Go sit, I already have the Council's verdict, this won't take long."

"Wait, did the ANBU find traces of any other activity?" Sasuke asked him hastily, glancing briefly at Sakura who had taken a seat beside Shizune.

"No, but I'll have their reports sent to you after this is all over, none-the-less." Kakashi told him. "Now, please, go sit."

Sasuke obeyed then, and made his way to Sakura, who was speaking quietly with the dark-haired Hokage's assistant.

"Have you heard if Naruto's squad has returned yet?" he heard Sakura ask her. "Hinata must be getting anxious."

"They'll be arriving any day now." Shizune replied. "He sent Kakashi a transmission just yesterday... Ah, hello, Sasuke."

"Hello." Sasuke replied with a short nod, taking the seat on the other side of his wife, taking her hand in his own beneath the table. Sakura glanced up at him.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, eyes darting to Kakashi before returning to him.

"It will be." he assured her.

...

_(17 ANT, Hokage Tower)_

_"So, what happens now?" Sasuke asked Kakashi._

_Team 7 stood around each other as the Council adjourned for the final time. To the relief of all present, the Uchiha had been formally pardoned for his crimes, due to their recognition of his service in the final battle of the Fourth Shinobi War... and the good word put in by the Hero of the Leaf. _

_"He's free, right Sensei?" Naruto asked the Sixth Hokage._

_"For the most part," Kakashi replied. "He'll have to report to my office for the next thirty days and re-register as a Leaf Village Shinobi per the Council's request."_

_"I take it I'll have to continue to stay here." Sasuke asked, scowling at the thought. _

_"No, in fact, I need to have you moved out of your dormitory by tomorrow morning, as you are no longer a under my supervision and are not a member of my task force. But, lucky you, you don't have to have the ANBU shadowing you anymore, and you're free to come and go as you please... there may be some dotting of 'i's and crossing of 't's, but for now you should focus on finding a place to stay." _

_"Oi, Teme can stay with me!" Naruto piped up. "I have room in my apartment." _

_Sasuke winced at the the memory of empty ramen cups, foal smelling laundry and clutters of rotting food and junk at the mention of the dobe's place. Perhaps Naruto had become more orderly over the years, but the wary looks from both Sakura and Kakashi told him otherwise. _

_"I'll keep that in mind, but I'll figure it out." Sasuke told the blonde. _

_His team then walked him to his room and bid him goodnight and congratulations on his successful trial. As Naruto and Kakashi went their separate ways, Sakura took note that she was lingering._

_"Well, goodnight." she said, giving him another relieved smile, before turning to make her way home. _

_"Sakura." he called after her, making her turn back to face him. "Thanks." _

_"For what?" she asked him. _

_"For being there today." he told her. _For always being there...

_She gave a small smile and nodded. "It was nothing... So, what will you do now?"_

_He looked her over, before shrugging. "Seems I have some time to figure it out."_

_She nodded again, opening her mouth to say something, only to hesitate... her cheeks flushing to a much pinker shade. "Listen, I um... not that you'll need to... but, I do have an apartment of my own now for work, it's closer to the hospital, I mean it's not very big and I only really sleep there but... well, if you need somewhere to stay ever, I do have a futon pretending to be a couch, so..." _

_He found it very difficult to repress an amused smirk at her ramblings, but knowing her discomfort all too well, decided to spare her. "I'll keep that in mind, thank you."_

_Sakura nodded shyly in relief, and then turned away, looking like she was about to make leave again, before adruptly spinning around and throwing her arms around his neck, having to jump a little to reach his shoulders. Stunned and taken aback, he instinctively used his only arm to steady her against him as he nearly staggered from her surprise embrace. _

_"Goodnight, Sasuke." he felt her murmur into his neck. _

_Before he could respond, she lowered herself back to the ground and disappered down the hall without another word, leaving him to stare after her. _

...

(22 ANT, Hokage Tower)

Sasuke recalled the day he had stood where the four prisoners stood now, handcuffed and on display for all the Leaf's Council to see to be judged accordingly. However, this trial was simply a formality, Kakashi would have them executed by morning, he had already accused them of the charges himself. All of them had a rich history of criminal activity, all but the youngest, the boy who had spoken out to save his brother from torture. The kid trembled, even now, before the eyes of the Hokage who had no intention of mercy when one of his own had been threatened.

Sasuke spared a glance at Sakura, who sat beside him, her face had remained stoic through the whole trial, even as the men stared her down threateningly. However, he could see in her eyes the unwanted compassion she had for the men who were to be executed, especially for the kid a little younger than the both of them. He squeezed her hand that had been entertwined with his since the beginning of the session and she mimicked his actions in reassurance a moment later.

"As rogues, you are denied the rights reserved alone for the citizens and shinobi of this village." Kakashi spoke clearly. "Henseforth, I sentence you, Ginjiro Wing, Habiki Nanu, and Daitaro Kan under the conjoined offences of first, second and attempted murder and high treason against the Hidden Leaf Village, to death."

Sasuke remained still, aside from gripping Sakura's hand even tighter at the sound of her inhaling sharply. It seemed his wife was not the only one who was merciful toward the youngest. What was Kakashi doing?

"Haru Wing, you are sentenced under the offences of aiding and abetting criminal activity in the form of attempted murder and high treason, and are henseforth will serve a undetermind term in prison until further notice. Council and session adjourned, take them away." Kakashi spoke, and all rose accordingly.

With a slam of a mallet, the ANBU took the silent and wrathful prisoners away. The Council, who had done little beside sip their tea, dispensed without a care. Sasuke turned on Kakashi then, rising from his seat.

"You're sparing the kid?" he asked him.

"For the moment, his crimes do not necessarily warrent death sentence, plus he may have useful information against this movement." Kakashi replied calmly. "He's squeamish and will undoubtedly speak if there is anything else we need to know."

The Hokage's gaze lowered to Sakura who stood beside her husband. "Glad to see you looking well, Sakura, though I wouldn't have recommended you come today."

The young woman's face remained impassive, all but a little twitch of her lip. "Sorry to disappoint you, Hokage-sama."

"No, I don't think you'd ever be capable of doing that." the Hokage replied. "However, what's done is done, I'm just glad it's all over."

...

"Will you go back on active duty again?" Sakura asked Sasuke as they made their way through town, hand and hand.

Sasuke nodded. "I'll start up next week, but I've already spoken to Kakashi, he won't assign me any long-term missions or anything too far until the baby is born, there's enough to do around here."

Sakura smiled. "With how quiet everything's been, you'll be stuck doing desk work, like me."

Sasuke inwardly cringed at the very thought, recalling the piles of paperwork his wife brought in every other day.

"TEME! SAKURA!" a unmistakable voice echoed through the streets.

"Look's like the dobe got back from his mission."

"HEY WAIT UP!" The couple turned to see Naruto bolting up from behind them, a seven-month pregnant Hinata trying to keep up after him.

"Moron." Sasuke muttered to himself, shaking his head at his best friend.

"BAKA!" Sakura called to him. "HELP YOUR PREGNANT WIFE!"

"Oh!" Naruto paused before turning around sheepishly and taking the Hyuuga heiress hand. "Sorry, about that Hinata."

"That's alright, Naruto." Hinata smiled kindly. "Little Boruto is jostling around so much, I think he wants to be running with you."

The blonde beamed with pride. "I bet he does, he's going to be a little trouble maker just like me!"

_Another Naruto... _Sasuke thought grimly to himself.

"Good morning, Sakura, Sasuke." Hinata smiled at the couple.

"Hello, Hinata." Sakura beamed. "Is he really kicking right now?"

"Yes." Hinata nodded with a happy blush. "He's always moving about!"

"It's true," Naruto added. "Can't get a wink of sleep at night, the little guy is always kicking me in the back."

Sakura clapped her hands excitedly, letting out a little squeal, and reached for the dark haired woman's stomach. "May I feel?"

"Of course." Hinata beamed, lifting her stomach a little so the medic had better access.

Sakura moved her hands over Hinata's swollen stomach, completely enthralled. "Hello little Boruto, it's your Aunty Sakura, I can't wait to meet you!" she cooed to the growing baby. "Make sure you don't give your mother too much trouble alright... AH! I felt him! He kicked! He heard me!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head endearingly at his wife.

"I told you." Hinata giggled. "He's going to be quite the ninja."

"Sasuke, come feel!" Sakura chirped to her husband excitedly.

"That's okay." Sasuke told her, not finding any desire to touch any other pregnant woman besides his wife.

"Oh, come on!" Sakura urged, grabbing his hand and pulling him up beside her.

"No, I'm good."

"You can if you want, I don't mind." Hinata reassured him.

"Come on, you wuss, it's just my kid, he won't hurt you!" Naruto gave his shoulder a nudge.

Feeling cornered, Sasuke allowed Sakura to place his hand on Hyuuga's swollen stomach for a brief moment. He felt a strange shift of movement, that he assumed was the baby, and then pulled away.

"Weird." he stated.

"Oh, you're impossible." Sakura pouted, before lowering herself back down to talk to the small unborn Uzumaki baby. "Don't listen to Uncle Sasuke, you're not weird. I have a little one like you coming too, so you'll have a friend to grow up with, oh, yes you will!"

"Alright," Sasuke rolled his eyes, prying his wife away from Hinata's swollen stomach. "Time to go."

The Uchihas and Uzumakis said their goodbyes, and Sasuke reclaimed Sakura's hand as they continued their way home.

"You know," Sakura smiled up at him mischievously. "You don't seem to mind feeling for our baby, and she is only three month's and hardly even showing."

"That's different." Sasuke told her.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smirked down at her and then planted a lingering kiss against her lips. "Because, she's mine."

* * *

><p>AN: AWWWW! Do you ever just go about your day, and think Sasuke has a daughter and become instantly happy, because I do. Anyway, I was able to update this a little sooner than expected, so you're welcome, make sure to watch my profile for schedules and updates. I've done some minor editing and revisions for this story (I'm cleaning up all my stories at the moment) just so you're all aware. Please Review and thanks for reading.

Also, please note that this story does and probably won't have a concrete narrative. It will be more of a series of events leading up to major moments in Sasuke and Sakura's lives, with arcs and various things.


	7. Chapter Seven: Dreams and Nightmares

This is my favorite chapter I've written thus far! Hope you like! Probably the most PG-13 thing I've ever written.

Warnings: Some sensuality and gore.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Dreams and Nightmares<p>

"_If nothing saves us from death, at least love should save us from life" -Pablo Neruda_

(22 ANT, Uchiha Compound)

Sasuke had been eager to get home since he had seen Sakura at the hospital earlier that day. A genin boy, barely twelve, had gone missing for two days and Kakashi had sent him to retrieve him. It hadn't taken the Uchiha long to find the kid, he had lost his squad and injured his leg and had been hiding out in a cavern, surviving on his rations.

Sasuke had carried him to the hospital and passed him off to a medic. His wife wasn't in her office, but he found her in the Intensive Care Unit, she was in the middle of training a few interns, going through a basic surgery. She glanced up at him and gave him a sweet smile in greeting as she had done numerous times in the past. However, this time was different, her natural, ethereal glow was brighter and her eyes shining as she went about her work. It was like her beauty had enhanced ten-fold since he had seen her earlier that morning. And Sasuke found himself rendered speechless and frozen in mid-step.

Somehow, she managed to become more and more alluring everyday since her pregnancy, and that concept baffled someone as logical and rational as himself. None-the-less, the Uchiha was like a moth to a flame... but unfortunately, his flame was behind a glass wall and there were about five fifteen-year-old interns standing between them. Also, he had to return the mission report to the Hokage. It was inconvenient, but he did not let him get too discouraged.

He would see her at home later that night, anyway.

He wasn't so lucky however, Kakashi had several more assignments for him to accomplish before he was able to finally cross the threshold of his home. When he did arrive, wife's sandals were aligned in the walkway, a sign that she was already home. Not finding her in the kitchen or library, he made his way up the stairs to the bedroom, where he guessed she would be. However, their room was unoccupied as well. Sasuke, growing a little impatient, made the way to their shared bathroom and heard the sound of cascading water.

He knocked. "Sakura?"

"I'm showering." she sang on the other side of the door. "I'll be out in a minute."

Leaning against the door frame, he smirked. "You know, _Sakura_, a shower would probably do me some good as well."

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute, then you can hop in." she called back, his suggestive tone lost on her.

Sasuke exhaled heavily through his nose, looking skyward with an incredulous shake of his head. How could someone be so intelligent, and yet so _clueless_. "Okay..."

Staying against the door frame, he waited, listening as the water turned off and as she dressed for bed, his heart starting to beat a little more faster than necessary. She was taking a little longer than he would have liked, but he remained patient, shifting his weight between his feet. A moment later she slid the door open, a cloud of steam following in her wake, and Sasuke straightened.

Sakura smiled tiredly up at him. Her skin was flushed pink from her shower, her hair braided in two small french braids, and she was dressed in shorts and a long night shirt for bed.

"All yours." she told him... referring to the shower, obviously.

Sasuke swallowed, even dressed down like she was, his wife still had that alluring glow surrounding her. He found his arms wrapping around her waist pulling her toward him without a second thought.

"Tadaime." he murmured lowly.

"Okaeri." she replied softly, standing on her tip-toes, to give him a fleeting kiss in greeting.

He returned the gentle touch, but made sure to take a hold of her face when she tried to pull away, deepening and slanting his caress over her lips in a sensual and tender motion.

Sakura pulled away a moment later, smiling at him in surprise and amusement. "You're friendly."

Friendly would not be the word he would use. "Hn." he hummed, taking her lips once more, pressing her closer against himself. Sensing his intentions, and not having the slightest bit of energy to comply to them, Sakura pulled back once more, repressing a grin as he sought her lips relentlessly.

"I'm really tired, Sasuke." she rasped softly, her breath hitching as his mouth found purchase on her neck instead. "It was a really long day at work, I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Hmm..." he hummed thoughtfully, lifting his head to study her, his eyes glinting in the dimly lit room. "I think you're underestimating your stamina, Sakura."

"I have an early shift at six, I need to get to sleep." she told him factually, pecking his lips briefly before lowering herself back down to earth, moving out of his arms. Sasuke sighed in aggitation, before he snatched her around the waist, pulling her back against him. Uchihas had never been good at not getting their way. "Tomorrow." she promised him.

"Kakashi needs me to evaluate the ANBU Task Force tomorrow," he whispered huskily, his lips lingering over hers enticingly. "I might not be home till late, tomorrow is always theoretical, Sakura, time is of the essence."

"I'm tired and pregnant and going to sleep, Sasuke." she whispered back far less sensually. She was simply too tired to be seduced. Patting his chest for his noble attempts, she squirmed her way out of his arms again and crawled into their bed. Sasuke's gaze followed her and he frowned. What was the world coming to? He was being rejected, so _blatantly_, by his ever-loving wife. If his thirteen-year-old self could see him now, he would surely scoff at the irony of the situation.

Being turned down was not what he had in mind when he was mentally planning out the evening. Grumbling, he climbed into bed beside her.

"Goodnight, I love you." she told him, curling up, facing her back facing him.

"...You _denied _me." he said dejectedly after a few minutes... laying on his side, glaring at her back.

"Post-poned you." she corrected.

"Same thing, different words."

"We're being a tad dramatic, don't you think?" she sighed tiredly, pulling the covers up to her chin.

Sasuke frowned. That was rich, coming from her. She had the gall to be absurdly radiant and glowing, enticing him all day in his thoughts, distracting him from his work, and then reject him and call him dramatic. How very _annoying_ of her.

"I thought of you _all _day." he said lowly, moving closer to her, his arm snaking around her waist. "Now you're leaving me awake, cold and alone."

"Mmm, sorry." she murmured, already half asleep. "Tomorrow."

"It's very cruel of you." he whispered into ear, pleased at the way she squirmed at the action, and he tightened his hold on her. "I don't know if I can forgive you."

"Oh, no." she replied halfheartedly, resettling in his arms to get more comfortable. She was determined to catch some sleep before the wee hours of 5 am. Or earlier, if her stomach started to churn with morning sickness.

"Oh, yes." he assured, moving his nose across her clothed shoulder blades up to her neck, breathing in the vanilla scent of her skin. "It is very unsettling for me."

"Mmm..." she hummed, deciding it best to ignore him.

Not one for her indifference, he nosed aside one of her pink french braids and moved it over her shoulder, exposing the back of her creamy, swan-like neck to him. Exploiting one of her many weaknesses he had come to discover, he bowed his head and pressed an open mouth kiss against the middle of her long neck, making her jump in his arms, a sharp gasp escaping her lips.

Sasuke smirked triumphantly at her reaction. His tired and now thoroughly annoyed wife, turned in his arms to glare at him her face red as a tomato. "That's _cheating_."

"You know I've never been one for rules, Sakura." he whispered lowly, pulling her against his chest, hoping to get her even more flustered. It was quite an interesting sight to see her cheeks burning red and her jade eyes set on fire.

"I am going to _sleep _tonight, Uchiha." she told him, growing haughty. "I'll resort to the couch if I have to."

Sasuke scowled at the thought. He'd be dead first.

"_Alright._" he sighed, his shoulders collapsing, letting her settle against him. "Leave me to suffer... alone, unwanted. "

"_Goodnight_, Sasuke." she repeated, her arms finding their way around his waist as she snuggled against shoulder as a pillow. "I love you." she added begrudgingly for good measure.

"Hn." he replied, watching her as she drifted to sleep in his arms, only illuminated by the light the moon. Just holding her would always be enough.

...

_(17 ANT, Hidden Leaf Village_

_Suffering one night in Naruto's apartment was enough for him. An insect, larger than his big toe, had climbed up his neck while he slept amidst the dirty laundry and ramen cups and the so-called fearless Uchiha nearly had a heart attack upon waking. At least, the giant cockroach was no more, it had been chidori-ed into nothing but bug dust. He doubted Naruto would appreciate the hole in his floor, though he probably wouldn't find it under the piles of his filthy mess the next few days. Sasuke was determined to stay at an inn for the rest of the month, however, that would have to wait till morning as it was the dead of night. _

_For now he had two options. Camp out in a tree... or take Sakura up on her offer. With a nervous sigh, he made his way to the apartment complex the kunochi had described to him. Finding the right room number, he stared at the door. He didn't want to wake her if she was home, but he didn't have a key either and didn't want to break in. So, he let his knuckles tap against the door. Moments later, a tired Sakura appeared before him, hair pulled high in a ponytail in nothing but shorts and a white tang top. _

_"Sasuke." she cried softly in surprise. _

_"Sorry to wake you." he mumbled lowly. "You said something about a futon pretending to be a couch." _

_The kunochi stared up at him with her verdant eyes, blinking a few times, before nodding a bit to quickly. "O-oh, right, come in." _

_She stood aside and let him into her apartment. Sasuke glanced around. It was indeed quite small. Only a kitchen, a living area, and a bedroom. Hardly a living space for even one person, but perfect for someone with a busy schedule who wasn't home often, like herself. Sakura went to work unfolding the futon and fetching a blanket and pillows. _

_"It will only be for one night." he promised, thinking he should help her, but finding himself unable to move. _

_"It's fine, I don't mind." she reassured, as she set him up a make shift bed. "The bathroom is the first door, mine's the second... If you're hungry, I have... crackers I think in the cupboard, and tea... sorry, I'm kind of behind on the groceries and I uh..."_

_"Sakura, I'll be fine, go back to sleep." he told her, dropping his bag on the futon. _

_"O-okay." she replied, still not fully grasping the situation. "Well, uh, goodnight." _

_"Goodnight, Sakura." he echoed, watching her back as she disappeared into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. _

_Still a little too restless to sleep, due to being mauled by a giant insect and suddenly standing in Sakura's apartment, Sasuke settled with taking a seat on the mattress, looking over the place Sakura lived. It was a plain living space, not much of her personality to it all, aside from the obvious. Books and scrolls. Everywhere. She had a corner bookshelf, but it was already filled, the rest of her collection was piled high in various random places. The girl needed a library. _

_It was, as he would expect, neat and orderly. Sakura had always been a bit of a neat freak, maybe even more so than he was. On the window sills were various herbs growing in small flower pots, most medicinal, some culinary. Her medical kimono, radio and stethoscope hung on the pegs near the door, ready and waiting for a call. The Uchiha reclined along the mattress then, sleep finally starting to embrace him. It was so quiet and the apartment so small, he could not only feel Sakura's gentle chakra signature from the next room, he could hear her gentle, lulling sound of her breathing. _

_It was the last thing he remembered before succumbing to sleep at last. _

_..._

_Passing through the darkness, he was suddenly home, the Uchiha Compound, which had been untouched by the destruction of the Hidden Leaf Village. It was night, the moon was full, and he was walking through the empty streets, making his way home. _

_This was all too familiar._

_He had re-lived this horror so many countless times before, that he almost felt numb as his feet mechanically carried him through the streets of his dead kin. Arriving at his home, he entered the dark house, as it suddenly began to twist and turn the halls becoming endless, the rooms being sucked away into a void. Suddenly he was before the corpses of his parents, killed by his own brother, but this time, Itachi was sprawled out beside them, his lifeless body torn and tattered from battle. Further away, Naruto lay, a gaping hole in his chest. _

But, how...

_He looked down and saw a bloody sword in his own hand and felt himself sway with sickness at the sight. _

No!

_He dropped the sword as it plummeted to the earth with a deafening crash, and brought his hands up to his head. How could he? He wouldn't! _

I'm sorry... I'm sorry...

_He backed away as an agonizing scream filled his ears. _

_That scream... that sounded like... Sakura?_

_Sasuke moved then, moving through the turning, changing, unstable house searching out._

_"Sakura!" he called. _

_Another scream came as his reply. What was happening to her? What was she doing here? He broke open a door suddenly, falling to the ground. Gathering himself, he looked up to see Sakura staring at him, thirteen and afraid, bruised and broken, her beautiful rose hair cut jaggedly. _

_"Sakura." he spoke, reaching toward her, finding himself unable to move, frozen. _

Come on, move.

_"Sakura, who did this to you?" he asked her, trying again in vain to reach for her. _

_She backed away, frightened. _

_"What's happened to you?" she asked him, tears falling from her eyes. _

_Sasuke frowned, confused. "Sakura, tell me, who did this to you!?"_

_The girl just shook her head, backing away. "I never thought you'd turn out this way."_

_Before Sasuke could reply, he felt a dark unfamiliar chakra approaching, it's intention clear. _

_Kill... Kill. Kill! _

Have to move!

_"Sakura, don't just stand there, run!" he cried to her. "Run get out of here!" _

_The girl's jade eyes widened with shock as dark figure appeared. "No, stop, please!" _

_"Get away from her!" Sasuke screamed, his hand clawing at something, anything to stop this, to make it end. _

MOVE, DAMN IT, MOVE!

_Sakura let out a cry as a large hand engulfed her neck, lifting her high in the air, relentlessly squeezing the life from her. _

_"Sasuke!" she choked, trying in vain to pull herself free. _

_"NO!" his cry was guttural, inhumane. "Stop it!" _

_The figure turned at the plea, and to his infinite horror, the dark figure, killing his precious light, was _himself_... standing there dark, twisted, his Mangekyo Sharingan spinning dangerously. _

_"For us, there is only darkness." the demon told him, dropping the girl as the life faded from her eyes. Sasuke stared in complete terror at Sakura's dull eyes, the shining light stolen forever. "We bring only death in our wake." _

_Sasuke screamed. _

_..._

_"Sasuke!" a voice called, violently pulling him out of the dark void. _

_He jolted awake, gasping for air as if he had been drowning. He flailed around for a moment, whipping his head around in all directions, delirious and confused. _

_"Sasuke." the voice spoke calmer, anchoring him from the storm of the haunting images that still tormented him _

_His eyes settled on her then, meeting a dark emerald gaze as he panted. Sakura stared at him, startled and confused, but a hand outstretched to comfort him. _

Damn it! _He panted, feeling the unshed tears in his eyes. _Damn it!

_"It's alright, Sasuke." she comforted. "It's just a dream." _

_She moved a hand to caress his face, but he avoided her touch. "Don't." he rasped. _

Don't touch me.

You're too good.

Too pure.

I don't deserve your comfort.

I don't deserve your love.

Stay away from me.

I tried to kill you.

I killed my brother.

I'm a killer.

_Patiently, the kunochi drew back her hand, but did not leave him. "Let me help you, Sasuke." she whispered gently. "I want to help you." _

_The Uchiha sat up beside her then, making out her delicate features in the moonlight. He stared into her jade eyes, darkened to an emerald shade in the night, they were still alive and vibrant. With shaky hands, he brought his sole hand to the side of her face, watching her intently, before letting his hand lower to the curve of her neck, feeling with great relief her blood pulsing beneath his clammy fingers. Sakura didn't flinch against his touch, she didn't falter, she just stared back at him, determined and unafraid. _

_"I hurt you." he breathed out at last, his hand moving slowly and tenderly up and down her neck, sickened by himself. "I _always _hurt you." _

I only ever wanted to protect you, and instead I hurt you...

_Sakura shook her head. "No." _

_"I do." he argued. _

_She shook her head again. "No, it's not true." _

_"Sakura..." _

_"It wasn't you, Sasuke!" she cried, startling him. "On that bridge when I stood before you, the one I loved was gone, _you_ were gone and I was afraid you weren't coming back... because... you would have never try to hurt me, Sasuke." _

_He stared at her, the images of a frightened, helpless little girl fading from his mind, replaced by this strong, fearless woman before him. He never tried or wanted to hurt her, but he did. Damn him, he always did. _

_She reached for him again, both her hands rising toward the sides of his face. Startled, he grabbed her wrists, stopping her. _

_"What are you doing?" he questioned. _

_Sakura looked at him evenly. "Do you trust me?" _

_The Uchiha searched the verdant forests of her eyes, before exhaling in submission, releasing his hold on her wrists as she moved her hands on each side of his head, cupping over his ears. Sasuke's onyx eyes kept her gaze, his shoulders tense as he wondered what she was doing. Suddenly, the glow of her silky chakra began to engulf her healing hands, and suddenly Sasuke's cold, shaking body was enveloped in a warmth like liquid sunshine. _

_He sighed, closing his eyes at the overwhelming comfort... He felt the horrific images fade and his suffocating anxiety calm slowly and gently. It felt as if she was entering his damaged mind and wrapping him in a blanket of warmth, banishing the demons that relentless plagued and attacked him for awhile. _

_Sakura continued her silent ministration of her Mind Meditation Jutsu, hoping it was offering him any form of solace and comfort, before Sasuke dropped his head tiredly against her shoulder. Her hands fell from where they cupped his ears, falling to his shoulders, holding him to her. When she felt his even breathing, she gently lowered him back down against the mattress, pulling the blanket back over him. After watching his slumbering form for a while, she moved to stand to return to her bedroom. _

_"Sakura." Sasuke spoke softly, making her pause. "Stay." _

_..._

(22 ANT, Uchiha Compound)

Sasuke watched as Sakura rested peacefully against his chest, a content sigh passing through his lips. It was really absurd. His wife was shining even brighter in the afterglow of their union. How that was even possible, he didn't even know. All he did know was that he could not keep his hooded gaze off her as he ran his hand through her soft tresses, down the gentle slope of her bare back.

"You know," she hummed coyly, lifting her head to smile at him. "I actually think it was worth the wait, don't you?"

His eyebrows furrowed at her, recalling how she had dismissed his advances the night before. He made sure to make good on her "tomorrow" promise, the very minute she was off-duty and crossing the the threshold of their home. Kakashi and his ANBU Task Force be damned.

_"Tadaime...AH!" she let out a small cry. _

_"Okaeri." he rasped eagerly, apperaing before her suddenly, scooping her up before she could take off her sandals._

_"What? Wait..._now_!?" she exclaimed._

_"You said tomorrow, you didn't specify the time." he told her very factually. He'd have his justice for the night before. _

"I think you're getting a little too cocky, _Uchiha-san_." he told her.

"I believe it's a side-effect of living with you, _Uchiha-san_." she giggled, leaning in to brush her lips against his. Sasuke kissed her back, long and slow. He wouldn't complain if they stayed like this all day.

Alas.

A thundering knock on the front door downstairs disturbed the peace, and Sasuke groaned. He knew that knock.

"SAKURA!" Naruto called, letting himself into the house. "TEME! YOU HOME? COME REPORT TO YOUR FUTURE HOKAGE!"

"Damn that baka!" Sakura cried, immediately flying off the bed, out of his arms in a panic, redressing herself hurriedly. Sasuke couldn't blame her, this hadn't been the first time Naruto had walked in on them, and the blonde had gotten quite an eye-full of her last time. At least he was knocking now.

"He's about to lose the other arm." Sasuke spoke lowly, swinging his legs over the bed, pulling his pants back on. "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know, did he say he was coming?" Sakura asked him, trying to tame her wild bed hair in front of the mirror. She gave up and pulled it in a high ponytail, only to see the love bites still red all over her neck. "Damn it, this is all your fault, you know."

Sasuke shrugged unapologetic, pulling a shirt over his head. "I suggested last night, but _no_."

"Where are you guys?" Naruto called. "C'mon Hinata and I are waiting."

"Hinata?" Sakura hissed, now thoroughly embarrassed, pulling a sweater over her shoulders to hide the little red marks along her neck and shoulder. "He brought Hinata."

"Relax." Sasuke told her, sliding the door open and calling down to the blonde intruder. "Get out of my house, dobe!"

"HEY!" Naruto called back. "Don't be rude, teme, my wife is here!"

"She already knows what you are!"

"Gee, what are you two doing up there that is taking so long!?" the knucklehead called coyly.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata gasped, embarrassed.

"I'm warning you, I won't stop Sakura from killing you this time." Sasuke replied.

That quieted the knucklehead down. As soon as Sakura felt she looked reasonable enough, he followed after her down the stairs, to find Hinata sitting politely on the couch and Naruto rummaging through the refrigerator, pulling out a beverage for himself.

"Baka, get out of my fridge!" Sakura scolded, making the blonde straighten.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." he greeted when she reached him, then patted her slightly swollen tummy fondly. "Sakura-chan's baby."

Sakura snorted. "At least offer Hinata something."

"I was just about to." Naruto defended himself, giving his former team-mate a once over, smiling teasingly with a waggle of his eyebrows. "My, my, my, Sakura-chan, you're _glowing_. What have you and Sasuke been up to?"

Sakura turned beat red as a vein throbbed from her forehead. She gave the blonde menace's face a shove, forcing him away from the fridge and pulling out the iced green-tea.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered, grabbing a few glasses from the cupboard. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Do I need a reason to come see my best friends? How rude you two aren't more welcoming." Naruto whined.

"Atleast give us fair warning when you're coming to visit, and when you're bringing Hinata, it's just common courtesy." Sakura scolded. "I mean... we could be out or something."

"Yes, or staying in, apparently." Naruto teased. "You know there is this thing people do with a ribbon to avoid such awkward situations."

"Shut up, you dobe." Sasuke told him.

Sweet Hinata, all the while, sat patiently in the library, mildly embarrassed, knowing it was best to just let the former Team 7 hash it out. After a few more minutes of scolding and whining, the three emerged from the kitchen.

"Hi, Hinata." Sakura greeted kindly, two glasses of green tea in her hand, one outstretched toward her. "Sorry about the wait."

"Oh, i-it's alright." the Hyuuga heiress smiled, taking the tea. "Sorry for coming by announced, I told Naruto we shouldn't."

"Oh, it's fine, no trouble at all." Sakura smiled sweetly, making Naruto frown.

"Oi, you're always so sweet to her, it's not fair!" Naruto complained as he and Sasuke took a seat in the two armchairs on either side of the sofa.

"Because she's sweet, you... not so much." Sakura replied factually, taking a seat beside the dark haired woman. "How are you feeling, Hinata? I can't believe you are at eight-months."

"I feel fine, though I'm a little nervous." Hinata replied, patting her stomach affectionately.

"Don't worry, I've delivered almost nine babies now, I'm becoming an expert. Tsunade-sama will be there too, and she's delivered hundreds." Sakura encouraged.

"Well, the baby is actually the reason we came." Hinata told the rosette, reaching a hand out to Naruto who took it gleefully. "When Boruto is born, we... we were wondering..."

"If you would two would be his godparents!" Naruto blurted happily, too impatient.

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes both widened, glancing at each other in surprise, before turning back to the Uzumaki couple. "Really?" Sakura asked, quite moved.

"Duh, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned happily. "Who else?"

"W-well, we'd love to!" Sakura exclaimed happily, trying not to cry, glancing back at her husband. "Wouldn't we?"

"Hn." Sasuke nodded in agreement, a small smile escaping him. He'd never let on how touched he was by the gesture. Maybe he wouldn't have to tear off Naruto's other arm after all.

* * *

><p>This is a very Yin-Yang kind of chapter, wow. I wrote the nightmare sequence first and I just had to lighten things up in 22 ANT. It balances out the ever flowing angst of 17 ANT. First part by the way is based off a prompt I got, where Sakura is too tired and pregnant to be seduced by Sasuke. Poor Uchiha, had to wait to get some lovings. Well, the little shit made me wait for nine years, this is my revenge. Review please!<p> 


End file.
